Saving You
by sleepymuse
Summary: Main pair is Ino/Ulq,but there is also side story couples that tie in later. Ishida/Rangiku, Chad/Rukia, Grimmjow/Nemu and some two others that I have not written about yet. Kind of sad and happy story Lemons and lots of craziness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ulquiorra could feel himself free falling into the black onyx abyss of nothingness. The freezing air bit into his skin as his stomach flipped and flopped making him want to heave violently into the air. He was ready for it all to stop.

Death eternal

Just as he had resigned himself to his fate a small feminine hand reached into the void grabbing hold of his spirit. A determined grip and a violent jerk up broke the pull of his fall. Rushing warmth replaced cold and a strange thumping came back to his chest. His mind flooded with memories of his past life and he began to struggle with the hand to let him go. The pain, the sadness and the betrayal made it hard for him to breathe.

Drowning despair

'NO! Not again. I can't do it again!' he mentally screamed at whatever being was doing this to him. He scratched and clawed at the hand trying to free his soul. The hand finally released him, but now it seemed as if he was trapped in a much darker place. A place that held his memories of the life he wished so hard to forget.

He had somehow arrived at his childhood home. The screaming voice of his father and the sounds of breaking glass caused him to flinch. He looked to the corner and saw the black hair of a shivering child. He was dressed in rags huddling with his face in his knees hoping to not be detected. Ulquiorra closed his eyes wishing to be away when the next act of this dark play began. This was the memory of his first beating after his mother had gone missing.

He listened as the thunderous, angry, stomping feet of his father came closer. He nearly jumped in surprise when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Since this was a memory no one should see him or be able to touch him. He snapped his head back to see who was intruding in his personal hell. It was that girl, Inoue. He was about to ask her why she there when he realized where she was staring.

His father had made his grand entrance into the room. In his hand was a thin, black, leather belt with a large metal buckle dangling at the end. He had the same insane look in his eyes that Ulquiorra had seen many times in life. It took less than a minute for Inoue to figure out what was going to happen. The large slobbery drunk whipped the belt into the air using the leather as a grip. Inoue's eyes widened and she darted out to take the blow that was meant for the child. It passed straight through her and a shrilling scream hit their ears as the buckle ripped into boys flesh.

"Stop! Your going to kill him! Please, please. I beg you!"  
Inoue screamed still trying to cover the boy.

"FILTH!" His father screamed whipping the belt back into the air.

The buckle shined brightly when it caught the reflection of the sun through the window. The child's green eyes glistened with tears as he lay bleeding on the floor heavily breathing. Inoue was trying to pick the boy up repeatedly, but her arms would only pass straight through. Ulquiorra frowned and decided that he had watched enough. It was entirely hopeless and the girl was going to break at any time now.

"TRASH!" His father bellowed striking the boy once more, but the child's voice could no longer cry out.

Ulquiorra inhaled deeply and walked over to pick up the irrational red head. She threw her arms around Ulquiorra's neck begging him to stop the horrid man, but Ulquiorra stayed silent knowing that there was nothing that he could do to stop this. Another crack of the belt pierced their ears before he walked out of the house. His father was far from finished with his beating that day.

Deep jade eyes stared e motionlessly straight ahead down a path behind the house. Inoue had begun beating his chest in anger with her small fists. She apparently had no idea where she was and why he had be unable to help the boy. He ignored her as she ranted on about how evil he was. He had heard all these words before and they had no real effect on him.

"Are you finished?" Ulquiorra asked setting the girl down once reaching the flower field that his mother had loved.

"Horrible." She sobbed with her hands covering her face.  
"Why didn't you help him?"

"Help him?" Ulquiorra ghosted the question.  
"There is no one that will help that boy."

"Bastard....Why are you such a bastard?" Orihime asked jumping up off the ground and getting in his face.

"Perhaps you do not understand what is happening here. You see these are my memories and that boy you wish to help....to save...to shield is me. He is nothing, but the bastard as you say before you now."  
He replied without even looking at the girl.

Her mind was now processing. It had happened so fast that she didn't even think about how much the two looked alike. They both had the same jet black hair like a moonless winter night, the same sorrowful forest green eyes and even the same pouting lips. Tears once again rimmed her eyes as she launched herself at him hugging tightly.

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you like that."  
She said regrettably.

He shoved her violently away from him. His eyes thrusting a rusted dagger into her heart .

"Pity, I don't need your pity. YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU'RE TRASH!" He shouted as he balled his fist. Once again he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply trying to keep his composure, but she was testing his limits.

"Is that why you say that?"  
Orihime asked not realizing the thin ice she was stepping on. "Because your dad..."

With that statement his composure snapped.

"I am nothing like my father! I am calm! I am collective and intelligent! I am not like that drunk!" He screamed snatching her by the arms roughly and shaking her to make her understand what he was trying to say. Orihime didn't fight him back knowing that it would just add fuel to his already raging fire.

It took only as few moments after his words that his eyes widened.

"I am nothing like my father." He repeated softly releasing her from his grip and turning away into the breeze.

"Okay." She said deciding to let the subject drop for the time being.

"What were you doing before you arrived in that place." He asked trying to get back to the main problem.

"I....Well Urahara and I...." She was sputtering and he was growing agitated again.

"Yes, you and This Urahara what?" He asked trying to speed her along.

"Well, we wanted to save you and we came back, but Urahara said that you were beyond saving. I said that you were not. Then I grabbed hold of your arm and this bracelet that you gave me started to burn. Then I was there and you were there and that terrible man was there." She finished.

He turned his head and looked to her wrist.  
"Why do you still have the bracelet?"

"Well it is the gift that I have received from a boy. I mean besides my brother." She smiled twisting the silver band.

"Gift, it was hardly a gift girl, but think what you will."  
He chided waving off her action as stupidity.

"Anyways, something inside me keeps telling me to save you."  
She said looking down at her shoes.

"Why save me? What are you trying to accomplish?"  
Ulquiorra queried suspiciously.

"Accomplish? Well, I had not thought that far ahead really."  
She said tapping her lip.

"So there are in fact times when you think ahead."  
He said monotonically.

"Hey!" She yelled realizing his sarcasm.

Before she had time to begin a new lecture the world around them began to quake. Everything was becoming distorted and fading. Inoue quickly grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's hand. He looked to her in a questioning expression. Just as his mouth was about to move a giant hand shot from the sky snatching them up and out of the field.

Inoue was keeping her strangle hold on his hand. She had decided that she was going to save him just like her brother had done for her. Something inside her was screaming that she was the only one that could.

Ulquiorra ignored the red haired girl who was currently scratching her head in confusion.

The hand had not brought them from the realm of memories, but merely tossed them into another.

To be more exact they were at his last memory.

Forest green eyes stared down the steep marble stairs that led into mildewed darkness. The girl beside him was still mumbling about someone still not getting it right. Her eyes turned to the dismal descend when she heard a whimper.

"Hey do you hear that? Sounds like a puppy or something." Inoue whispered tugging on Ulquiorra's arm.

"Yes." he replied jerking his arm away from her grasp. Inoue was too focused on the noise to notice his action.

"There it is again. Wait, that sounds more like someone is hurt." Inoue said. Without a second thought dashed into the unknown. Ulquiorra stood watching her figure until it vanished into that place at the bottom of the stairs.

Inoue moved quickly for not being able to see anything. Her hands slid along the damp glacial like wall as she followed the muffled gargling sobs. She could see the dim light of a tiny candle and beside it was a shivering form. Her foot steps quickened as she made it to his side and kneeled down to see what was wrong.

"Ulquiorra." Inoue said softly as she tried to brush the sweat matted bangs from his eyes. He was no longer a child, but now held the look of the teenager she traveled with now. A frown formed when she noticed how sickly thin he was. His clothes were no better than when she had last seen him as a child and greenish black bruises marred his alabaster skin. His teeth chattered only stopping when a violent liquid cough seized his body.

"He locked me away in the cellar after that first beating so no one would find out. Threw me scraps to eat and somehow I managed to live to be eighteen."

The voice of Ulquiorra came from behind her.  
"We should go. It is almost time."

"Almost time?" Inoue whispered as she tried to hold the tears back.

"Pneumonia." Ulquiorra stated letting her draw her own conclusion on how this would end.

She listened as his foot steps moved away and back up the stairs.

Inoue tried to place her hand on his cheek forgetting once more that it was not possible. "I won't let you die alone."  
She moved to lay behind him wishing that he would feel her presence if only a little.

"Trash." He mumbled trying to suck air while the mucus from his lungs was slowly drowning him.

"No, no your not." Inoue cried choking on her words as she tried to comfort him

"No...no one...I ...have ...no....one" He breathed out his last words.

"I'm here. I'm here for you Ulquiorra." she called out to him.

Inoue was not sure how long she sat next to him weeping after he passed on, but she just could not bring herself to leave him. She was starting to feel ill from her swallowed tears and the burning in her eyes was causing a headache.

"Woman, I refuse to stay here any longer. Stay if you wish, but I am walking on." Ulquiorra shouted.

Inoue turned her head toward the stairs and his voice. Then she looked back at the shell of his physical body.

"I know that you can not hear me, nor will you remember this, but I promise to make you happy and when it looks like you have to face the world alone once more I swear to stand by your side." Inoue said in silent pray and oath.

The walk back to the flower field was silent. A bright full moon hung in the sky illuminating everything around them. Crickets played the music for the dancing fireflies. A light breeze wafted the fragrance of the flower field.

Inoue had wanted to say something to him, but thought that he would only think she pitied him again.

"Umm hey, what are you going to do when we make it back?" Inoue asked. Her eyes cast down as she walked.

"Most like go back to the night desert of my home." He replied.  
His eyes watching the path ahead.

"But you weren't happy there."  
Inoue said halting her steps and thinking he would also stop.

He did not.

"I do not recall being happy anywhere."  
He said with what sounded like a roll of eyes.

"Come home with me!" She shouted nervously.

He did stop and even turned to look at her.

"Bold, very bold proposition."  
He said mockingly to a very red faced Inoue.

She bit her lip trying to figure out how to word things so that they did not twist.

Not an easy task when dealing with him.

"Well...You see...I am lonely and would like you to stay at my home. Um, like a room mate."

She said wringing her hands and bouncing nervously on her feet.

She heard him move closer to her then a finger lifted her chin.

"Are you saying that you will turn your back on your friends to aid me?" Ulquiorra asked cocking a brow.

"I don't think that I will have to turn my back on anyone. I mean my friends will stand by my resolve."

She said assured.

He tilted his head.  
"I do believe that I will take you up on your offer." He replied with a smirk. She wasn't sure why he was looking like that, but the fact that he had agreed to stay with here made her heart feel lighter.

"Great! That is great!" she clapped. Not even thinking a second about it she threw her arms around his neck.

They had not reached the flower field, but the same shake and distortion as before began anew. To no surprise the same giant hand reached into the realm and lifted them out. Ulquiorra closed his eyes inhaling the warm air.

In flash of a second the couple arrived in a new place and he was thankful that he had no idea where he was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" A man in an over sized hat and clogs yelled out before popping steamers.

Inoue giggled and Ulquiorra sighed inwardly realizing that he was most likely going to be surrounded by morons.

"Thank you so much for your help Urahara."  
Inoue said with a bow of her head.

"No, no. It was the least that I could do for you." He said flipping open his fan to hide his blush.

"So am I to assume that your friend will be staying for awhile?"

"Ulquiorra has agreed to live with me." Inoue gleamed grabbing hold of Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra thought it best to stay silent when dealing with these two. No matter what he said they would imagine the wrong thing anyway.

"Oh my, do tell how this came about in such a short time?" Urahara asked lowering his fan slightly to show his grin.

Inoue's smile faded thinking of the events.

So she did what any woman would do in that situation, changed the subject.

"Urahara, I don't think that you have formally been introduced." She said pulling a reluctant green eyes hollow over.

"Urahara, this is Ulquiorra. He was my protector and guardian while I stayed in Hueco Mundo." she said pointing to the young man at her side. 'She makes it sound like she was merely on holiday.' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra, this is Urahara and he runs the shop that we are in now." She said cheerfully. Both men looked at each other knowing that there was far more to the story than what she had said, but let it go for the time being.

"Okay, well we better get going. I still have to make dinner and make a place for you sleep..." Inoue babbled

"Umm, you may need this."  
Urahara said pulled out what looked like a deflated dead body.  
"Try it own."

Inoue was humming happily as the couple walked down the street. Ulquiorra was still adjusting his new skin over his old soul. Urahara's smile disappeared once the two were out of sight.

"This is going to cause a lot of problems."  
The deep voice of Yoruichi stated

"Of course it will cause problems, but I will help them as much as I can." Urahara sighed

"Why go through all this for someone who wants us all dead?"  
The cat asked stretching out lazily.

"Because I know and I saw."  
He said casting a glance over his shoulder to the confused cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ulquiorra stared at the strange creation that had been set before him to eat. It had a strong aroma that assaulted the nose and made your eyes water. It held an intense shade of royal blue or maybe it was more electric blue, both the chunks and the liquid that it floated in. He looked across the tiny floor table and watched Inoue shovel the food into her mouth. He decided that if a human woman could eat it surely he would be able to.

'Salty....Sweet...savory...and wow spicy.'  
Ulquiorra thought while swishing the food in his mouth between chews.

He would never admit it, but he had liked the feeling it left on his tongue.

Inoue giggled as she watched the expressions flitter across his face. "You're so funny."

"That is something that I have never been accused of."  
Ulquiorra said taking a drink of what should have been milk.

"I think that you should go to school with me. We can say that you are some kind of exchange student from Ireland. You know, because of your green eyes. I can make us lunch and...." Inoue's mouth and mind were moving a mile a second.

Ulquiorra tilted his head with a skeptical look. "That seems like a bad idea to me."

"Why? I think that my friends would love you."  
Inoue pouted stabbing a pink vegetable with her fork.

"Was it not one of your so called friends that had effectively killed me earlier?"  
It was more a fact than question.

"Oh yeah, but once I explain to them that you are not like the other espada it will be fine." Inoue Chirped.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking that I am a weak being."  
Ulquiorra said frowning and setting down his spoon.

Inoue knew that he was speaking of his past life. "Uh no, I didn't mean to call you weak. Forgive me if I am wrong, but when Luppi was killed it seemed to really bother you." Inoue uttered recalling the way he had closed his eyes that day.

"That was..." Ulquiorra went silent when thinking back.  
Grimmjow had been much like his father, too much like him.

"Yeah." Inoue said finally understanding why he had looked so upset.

Ulquiorra stayed silent after that conversation only staring out the window into the night sky while Inoue pittered about the apartment. She created a place for him to sleep beside her on the floor in the living area. While most would have been frightened that he would do something violent to them in their sleep; she had never really felt any fear towards him.

It was one in the morning and sleep was not finding Inoue. Her mind raced with different scenarios of how here friends what take what she done. Each one of the scenarios had ended with someone being seriously hurt and tons of howling lectures. She was sure that they would take this as an act of betrayal on her behalf.

Inoue turned on her side and peeked through bangs to see if maybe Ulquiorra was also unable to sleep. Her heart jumped and mouth parted slightly at the sight before her. Ulquiorra's bare and toned chest was rising and falling in the moonlight. She sat up to look down on his placid face; her eyes were instantly drawn to his unsuspecting lips.

'I could lightly touch them with my own and he would never know. No, No bad Inoue, stop thinking those thoughts.' She chided herself and she lay back down. A tiny shiver shook her body when she peeked again.

'I must be cold.' she thought as she inched her body a smidge closer to him.

Sleep finally found her as she listened to his rhythmic breathing.

It was still early in the morning and the two had just barely cracked open their eyes when someone started to knock on the apartment door. Inoue's eyes popped wide while her sleepy companion merely stretched and yawned. Inoue started waving her hands widely in the air while Ulquiorra furrowed his brows to figure out what it was that she wanted him to do.

"Quick, hide." Inoue said in a panicked whispered voice.

"Where shall I hide? The shoe box in the corner?"  
Ulquiorra questioned walking back over to the window.

"Orihime are you there?" A loud feminine voice yelled through the door.

"Tatsuki? Ummm, just one minute."  
she shouted through the door and turned once more to the still bare chested espada.

"Put on you on shirt." The red head mouthed tossing his t shirt at him.

"It is too hot." He replied simply and dropped it nonchalantly to the floor.

"Orihime? Hey are you alright?" Tatsuki questioned from the other side of the door.

Inoue sucked in a breath and threw open the door.  
"Tatsuki, it is so good to see you." The red head chimed with a wide grin.

"Ori, I have been so worried about you and no one would give me a straight answer, but here...." Tatsuki's speech paused when she caught notice of a dark haired, half dressed male staring out the window in Inoue's apartment.

Inoue quickly went to his side and grabbed his hand.  
"Umm Tatsuki this is my husband Ulquiorra!" she blurted out.

"WHAT!" they both shouted, but Inoue only squeezed Ulquiorra's hand. He in return squeezed hers back just more harshly.

"Wait why is he so surprised about being married to you?"  
The Judo girl asked more than suspicious about the whole thing.

"Oh he is just a big kidder."  
Inoue laughed throwing her arms around him in a hug to muffle his words with her breast.

"So the reason that you had disappeared was because you eloped?"  
Tatsuki asked and looked at the guy who was currently flailing his his arms due to his lack of oxygen between her breasts.

"Oww that hurt." Inoue barked rubbing her right breast that now sported teeth marks.

"You know how I like the rough stuff."  
Ulquiorra smiled, his way of telling her that if she was going to play so was he.

"Ha, ha, ha now dear lets not tell are secrets to the world."  
She said shooting a deadly glare his way.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked; once again barging in with more questions.

"Why, what?" The red head asked getting a bored expression form her fake husband.

"I think she was asking why we eloped?" He stated closing his eyes in frustration.

A normal thing when he had to deal with her and other people.

"Well....You see...Umm..." Inoue sputtered trying to figure out the best lie.

He merely shook his head and for some reason even unknown to himself answered for her.

"My family was against an interracial marriage and forbid me to be with her."

"Inter racial? What are you exactly?"  
Tatsuki asked narrowing her eyes as if to see him better.

"Espada." He said in short getting a more confused look from her.

"Yeah Espada, he is from Italy!" Inoue yelled for the entire world to hear.

"Spain."  
He sighed correcting her and hoping that this game of interrogation was now over.

"Yeah right Spain. Duh, I always get those two confused. Oh my gosh Tatsuki; look at the time. Well see you at school."

Inoue nearly shouted as she walked back over and shoved the other girl and effectively slamming it in her face.

"Married? Well if that shinigami was not going to kill me before they sure will now. Along with his sidekicks."

Ulquiorra said leaning against the wall and watching the still frantic and frazzled girl slide down the door.

"I panicked." she said raising her hands to cover her face.

"You did." Ulquiorra said nodding in agreement.

"I lied." She sighed shaking her head in disapproval at her own actions.

"You did." He agreed once more. She moved her hands to frown at him.

"I think that I just made things worse for us." She sighed once more.

"You did." Once again he had to agree with her.

"Stop agreeing with me!"  
She shouted and he merely shrugged.  
In truth he had found the whole thing to rather entertaining.

Ichigo swaggered in his usual style down the hallway of the school not caring that he was going to be late. His body was stiff, sore and fatigued after this last battle. His only wish at the moment was that the next fight would not be coming anytime soon. Then again if that was true he would not have a chance to see Rukia.

He was a little down the hallway still when the sounds of moans, wailing cries and screaming sent him into super hero mode. Dashing to the door, he had almost reached the handle when it flew open effectively smacking him in the face. He was about to attack the offender when Keigo launched himself at the strawberry blond. His cowardly friend had tears like rivers cascading down his cheeks along with a fat split lip.

"It...It is...so....terrible..." Keigo blubbered.  
His hands white knuckled as he fisted the shinigami representative's uniform.

"What the hell is going on?"  
Ichigo asked in a hush tone as he looked in on the chaotic classroom.

Desks, chairs, papers and people were in heaps and piles all about the room. He quickly scanned the room for his other friends and soon found Ishida, Chad and Chizuru straight across the room from him in front of the window.

"Come on now Chizuru lets talk about this like rational people." Ishida said calmly as he inched toward Chizuru who was hanging onto the ledge of the window by her finger tips. The quincy motioned for Chad to move closer to the hysterical girl.

"NO! NO! NO! I can't do it! My world and heart have been slashed violently open by the sharp edged sword of a matador and my beloved senorita is dancing a tango on my battered soul!" Chizuru sobbed on shaking legs barely holding on.

"Oh hey, Ichigo."  
The carefree voice of Mizuiro said from his side making the boy jump slightly.

"Can you please get this off me for one?"  
Ichigo asked pointing to the octopus like hold Keigo had on him.

"Then tell me what happened in here. Were we attacked?"

"Well in a since we were attacked." Mizuiro said trying to pry Keigo off Ichigo.

"See when Chizuru found out that Inoue got married to a Spanish guy she totally lost it. She started tossing desks not caring who she hit, scratched her friends' faces when they tried to stop her and punched any guy with dark hair." He replied pointing to the bruise he was now sporting on his left cheek. "Then she jumped up on the ledge of the window screaming how she had nothing to live for anymore and that is when you came in."

"Well, I guess Orihime getting married would sho....WAIT what marriage!?" Ichigo screamed gaining enough strength to pull and toss Keigo off and across the classroom. He did land safely on a pile of still unconscious dark haired boys.

"Well, yeah man. I thought Ishida, Chad and you had known about it since you are so close." the boy faced player said.

"Tatsuki was sure that you had gone to wedding."

"Where is Tatsuki anyways?"  
Ichigo asked just as Chad grabbed the girl from the window and fell to the floor.

"Ahh, the roof. Yeah I am pretty sure that she took off to the roof."  
Mizuiro said with a tap to his chin.

It was true Tatsuki had been on the roof sulking by herself and ignoring the screams for help from the classroom below her. Ichigo sighed as he walked up behind her not really sure what to say to her, but he needed to know what this girl knew. The last he had seen Inoue she sure as hell was not married.

"Tatsuki" The strawberry blond called out getting a death look from over her shoulder.

"What is it Ichigo? More things that don't involve me, but most certainly do my best friend." she sneered.

"I need you to tell me why everyone is saying Inoue is married."  
he said walking up to her side.

"That's easy. She told me and I even met the guy this morning."  
she replied effectively retelling the events of that morning.

Ichigo was getting a bad feeling in his gut. "What does her husband look like?"

"Oh I don't know. Messy black hair, green eyes, thin, pissed off and sad at the same time if that is possible. He said that he was Espada and I ha...."  
Ichigo cute her off with a look of extreme shock.

"Ulquiorra.....impossible."  
The Representative said barely audible to the girl beside him.

"Yeah, that's his name, but he seemed really rude and mean. Well kind of..."  
she had not finished before he dashed off.

Ulquiorra sank into the hard stiff seat in the school office as his so called wife weaved an unimaginable lie. He had not said one word to agree or disagree, only leaning his head on the palm of his hand in boredom. Inoue on the other hand was working on an Oscar nomination as giant tears glided down her cheeks. She would repeatedly grab him and cradle him into her breast making everyone in the office blush. The ebony haired boy waited for someone to call 'bullshit' on the impossible tale, but it never came and he was soon on his way to class.

"I didn't think that you had it in you to lie like that."  
Ulquiorra said staring straight ahead down the hall.

Inoue looked at him and smiled. "I....I just really wanted you here with me."  
she muttered softly.

Ulquiorra looked at her and she thought that he was about to smile, but had not expected him to say. "Ichigo."

"Huh? What does...."  
Inoue was cut off when the full force of a very angry Ichigo appeared.

"You must just love dieing asshole."  
Ichigo snarled getting his sword ready to destroy the Espada once more.

"I am not here, because I want to be. My wife her insisted that I be at her side." An amused look on Ulquiorra's face as steam shot out of Ichigo's ears. He just had to push it a little further to see if his new companion was as loyal as she had insisted to be. In a flash Ulquiorra had one arm around her waist, one in her hair and his lips pressed flush against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

'This is nice, so soft and warm. I feel....safe?' Inoue pondered as she sighed and let her body fall limp to the feeling. She forgot all about the current problem that was still standing with his sword in hand. Actually she had forgotten what planet she was currently living on until the school fire alarm blared violently through the air.

Ichigo had been frozen watching the kiss as the Espada's words repeated over and over again in his mind. He had been sure that she was being forced once more to obey his green eyed nemesis, but the longer they kissed the more he had his doubts. She seemed to be enjoying it and when the moan fell from her lips Ichigo's jaw dropped to floor. Ulquiorra was playing with him and the shinigami rep knew it because of the cocky smirk that rested at the corner of his lips.

'I am going to do more than kill this bastard.' he mentally snarled.

The strawberry blond narrowed his eyes and started to gather his spiritual energy when the fire alarm broke through the air. Students started to flood out from the classrooms and he had flippantly left his body in a stairway. If someone found it there was bound to be some trouble. He looked to the stairway and then back to the couple, but they had already escaped.

Inoue rushed with the crowd of panicking teens holding onto Ulquiorra's hand. Hoping that they did not run into anyone else she knew. She was angry that Ichigo had gone straight into kill mode without letting her explain or knowing what was going on. Inoue was entirely grateful to whoever started that fire or pulled that prank to let them flee from there.

'The damned soul society had tried to kill us, but since Rukia is one them he can forgive them. What crap.'

Ulquiorra of course had not been surprised at all. As a matter of fact that had been one of the reasons that he had accepted her offer. 'What better way to pass the time then by pissing off the person who killed you' he thought. Ulquiorra had been peeking through his long lashes at the horrified look on the boys face.

'So worth it and for the girl being such a pure soul it seems like her body is rather sinful.' She was pulling him along through a maze of people. Her tiny skirt was showing a tease of panty as she ran. This is the reason why he was allowing her to pull him along like a bad child. Dead or not, Shinigami or Espada; a male is still a male.

They had managed to get out of the school and slip away to a park near by. Inoue was completely out of breathe and sitting in the grass sucking in as much air as possible. Her green eyed companion on the other hand was relaxed and leaning on a tree his eyes looking off in thought.

"Hey you, Why did you kiss me?" Inoue asked after she finally cooled down from jaunt.

"Simple, I was testing you."  
He replied figuring that if she was going to stay with him then why not be truthful.

"So you don't like me?" She asked looking away from him and into the plush grass.

"What I know of you is that you have great power and tend to be fickle to suit yourself." He said coldly.

"Why, why would you say that?" She asked still unable to look him in the face.

"You swear to fight along side you friends, then you swear to fight along side Aizen and then you go back to friends, but decide to drag me back not knowing what I wanted or just not caring." He spat out looking at his nails.

"You jerk!" she shouted jumping up from the ground and getting into his face. "I only went to Aizen, because you had blackmailed me or do you forget things to suit yourself! As far as you go, I didn't want you to die! I....you say hateful things, but you make me feel stronger and I just felt that we could understand each other when others would not."

She exhaled still staring into the supernatural green eyes. "Do you want to know about me?" Inoue asked softly.

"Do you care of what I wish to know and not know? Will you not just do as you please?"

Ulquiorra asked unsure if he wanted to get closer to such a woman or not. So he would make her decide for him.

"Not really, but it is polite to ask. So I will tell you all about myself....after" Inoue giggled calming down.

"After?"  
Ulquiorra asked just as Inoue tugged his hair to pull his lips closer hers into another kiss.

'If he can do it then I can do it too.' Inoue thought just as the feeling of his arms going around her waist and the parting of his lips signaled that he was going to deepen the kiss on his terms.

The couple had not realized that were being watched by many different beings;  
Human and non.

Ishida and Chad had spotted them in the school at the same time that Ichigo had. It had been Ishida who had pulled the fire alarm before Ichigo let loose and maybe killed an innocent who happened onto the scene. Not to say that the two were not hurt and confused by what she had done. They just wanted the words to come from her mouth to their ears.

Ishida's shoulders slumped and Chad patted him on the back. Chad was not a very verbal being, but he knew for a long time that Ishida had a thing for Inoue. She only had to ask and he would be at her side, but she had a thing for guys with issues. Ichigo was the first to catch her eye with his brooding looks, but when he started laughing and smiling with Rukia it seemed like Inoue was searching for something or someone else. Who better than an human hating, angry Espada.

"Come on; let's get some ice for that bruise on your arm. We can talk to them later." Ishida mumbled to Chad.

"I can't believe that Chizuru hit me with a chair." Chad said rubbing his arm.

In a tree a little bit away from the others.

"Oh my, I did not think that would be happening so fast."  
Urahara said to the black cat sitting beside him.

"Well personally I have a little more respect for the girl. Not many girls can force a hollow to kiss her." Yoruichi replied sharpening her nails into the old tree and getting a scratch behind the ear from Urahara.

"I wonder who they are going to send for this one." Urahara asked more to himself since Yoruichi was to occupied purring .

In The Soul Society

An angry young captain rubbed his temples while his lieutenant prattled on about wanting to go back to the human world. What he needed was some peace and quiet to get his work done. He was just happy that no captains meeting had been called by the old man yet. Sure enough the moment he thought it there was a knock at the door.  
Rangiku noticing her poor captain's dismay answered for him.

"Who is it? I'm naked." She said in her most sultry voice.

"Ahh, who am I? Umm. What did I want?"  
A young bumbling voice was staining through the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Hitsugaya yelled standing up quickly and sending his papers flying.

"Captains meeting! Sorry sir!" A frightened voice screamed before running away.

"DAMN IT!"

Inoue had been hesitant to go home fearing that there might be some kind of confrontation with Ichigo. The teen was already getting strange looks from her neighbors due to all the odd activities that surrounded her home lately. The last thing that the two needed was to be kicked out onto the street. It seemed as if things were not going to be as cut and dry as she thought. After getting several annoyed looks from Ulquiorra it dawned on her who could help them.

When the fugitive couple arrived at Urahara's shop they were welcomed with open arms by Mr. Hat and clogs, himself. Jinta was angrily sweeping with a scowl on his face mumbling about 'moochers being worse than hollows.' and Ururu was making cakes and tea with Tessai in the kitchen. Yoruichi was no where to be seen, but that was nothing new.

"Congratulations, I am a little hurt that I was not invited to wedding."  
Urahara pouted taking a seat at the table.

"What did Tatsuki do, post it in the paper?"  
Inoue huffed truly regretting ever saying those words.

"Did you wear the white dress that Aizen gave you?"  
Ururu asked while bringing in the tea and cakes.

"I could have performed the ceremony. I was ordained over the Internet."  
Urahara said proudly.

"We are not married." Ulquiorra growled taking a sip of the tea.

"So you have decided to live in sin? I must say that I am shocked at you."  
Urahara tched shaking his head in disapproval.

"Urahara, this is serious." Inoue whined wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, this is serious, but did you really expect everyone to warmly welcome him?" Urahara asked

"Yes." she said firmly with a tinge of sadness at how they had reacted.

"Optimistic isn't she?"  
Ulquiorra asked eying the strange brown cake that rested in front of him.

"She is, but that is why Orihime is special to so many people. A sort of light in the darkness thing." The hatted man smiled.

'Something is off with my body.' Ulquiorra thought as his hand began to shake.  
His heart was erratically beating and his body was heating rapidly.

His lips were numb and freezing, but his cheeks were hot enough to cause beading sweat.  
He looked over to Inoue and saw that she was saying something, but he couldn't hear her.  
He watched as she reached out to him, but the world faded black before the hand reached him.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!' Inoue screamed shaking him. His body was feverish and trembling.

"Don't worry he will be back soon." Urahara said getting a slice of cake.

"What happened? He was fine? Urahara, you didn't do something?"  
Inoue asked horrified that they had been betrayed.

"He had said that he knew nothing of you and you wanted him to know. I just decided to let him see your past just the same as you had seen his. It only took a drip of blood and a special blend." Urahara shrugged handing her a piece of cake.

"Maybe, later." Inoue said shaking her head, it was unlikely that she would ever eat or drink anything the man gave her again. "So you saw what happened earlier?"

"Oh yes, indeed."  
Urahara chuckled as the girl blushed still cradling the Espada in her arms.

Later that night

Ishida was heading home after a long lecture from his so called father. The day had been an evil bitch that just kept on biting him. He exhaled releasing all the tension that was currently being held inside.

"Hey quincy!" A loud boisterous, feminine voice called out to him.

Ishida whipped around to see the busty and cheerful Rangiku a little bit behind him. Her arms were stuffed with bags.

"Can you give me hand?"  
She smiled slyly as she leaned down a tad to show him....how heavy her bags were.

Ishida adjusted his glasses and walked over to take some of the bags.  
"Where are you staying?" he asked, knowing that there was no way it was going to be with Inoue. The fact that the shinigami were even here meant trouble for the duo.

"Your place is fine." She said offhandedly and hoping that he didn't catch.

"Okay, my place.......WAIT, what do you mean my place?"  
he stammered nearly tripping and dropping her bags.

"Hey now, where is that pride and honor of the quincy? You can't just leave a girl out in the cold. I mean Inoue is a no go as I am sure that you know. Ichigo is going to be dealing with my captain and when Ichigo hears what is going on with Rukia. He is not going to be a happy camper. By shear luck you just happened to be walking in front me and I th......"

"Wait, wait, wait, what is going on with Rukia? I thought that this was all about Ulquiorra." He asked confused.

"I'll tell you all about it if I can stay your place."  
She replied bumping him slightly with her hip in a playful motion.

A mental debate raged on in his my mind. His dad was going to have a real problem with a shinigami shacking up with him, but the curiosity was going to kill about Rukia. Ishida sighed "No touching my things and no answering the phone."

She winked her eye in reply, but never exactly saying that she would follow his rules.

Ichigo was fuming in his room while ready to start a full on war with the espada once he saw he once more. A tap at his window gave him a startle and he turned to see captain Hitsugaya. He slid the window open and noticed that the boy was standing on a pile of luggage. Before he had a chance to ask the young captain had already made his way into the room.

"What the hell is with that entire luggage out there?" Ichigo asked the panting captain.

"They sent Matsumoto and I here to see what is going on with that Espada? I brought some work from home so that I could finish it while we investigate."

Hitsugaya said while kicking off his shoes.

"Why don't you just get a laptop already? You spend more time here than there lately anyway. What do you mean investigate? That guy is an evil killer, so just get rid of him." Ichigo barked crossing his arms.

"Well, has he done anything since his return?" The boy asked cocking a brow.

"Hell yeah! He kissed Inoue right in front of me and said they were married."  
He fumed turning dark red.

"Kissing and getting married normally doesn't warrant a death sentence. If anything, it is one." Shiro laughed.

"Oh haha, very funny. Just you wait, he is up to something."  
Ichigo said calming down a little.

"Hey, what and where is this laptop you speak of?"  
Hitsugaya asked hoping it was something that would lighten his load.

After explaining all that a laptop could do for him the young captain had insisted they go get one at that minute. A rather Condescending sales man had tried to sell them a gaming console in a mocking tone agitating both of the boys. Hitsugaya had quickly put the man in his place when he opened a brief case of money and explained what it was that he needed the machine to do for him. The manager had quickly taken over for his half witted employee.

"This is great." The white haired boy clapped as he started creating documents and memos.

Ichigo held in a chuckle at the child like expression.  
"So, when is Rukia going to get here?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"Oh she isn't. She has been banned from ever seeing you again and her brother has decided it is in her best interest to marry. So he is setting up marriage interviews. I declined; I have no time for a wife." He replied still staring at the screen.

"WHAT!? TELL ME THAT FIRST!" Ichigo screamed nearly making the boy drop his laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ulquiorra woke on the floor beside a low table in a dark kitchen. He could hear a ferocious fight between a man and a woman in the other room. He rose up and looked around when he heard the sound of a baby crying. Not to far from him was a boy and in his arms a wailing child. Ulquiorra cringed and looked to the doorway of the kitchen as did the boy at the table. The baby was going to draw the fury of the couple in the other room.

"Boy, you better shut that baby up." Ulquiorra whispered across the table.

"You of all people know he can not hear you." A young man said entering the kitchen.

"You would be?" Ulquiorra asked the man who injected without hesitating.

"My name is Sora and I believe that you already know my sister Orihime Inoue."  
He replied seeing a tinge of shock.

Ulquiorra tilted his head about to ask why he had been brought to this place when the fighting suddenly stopped. Rapid foot steps approached and the boy pleaded with the baby to stop crying. It was already too late as a woman with dark crimson lips, powder blue shadowed eyes and scarlet cheeks ripped the infant from his arms. An angry stubble faced man in his t shirt and beer gut stumbled in behind her slurring incoherent words. His eyes darted to the boy when the woman ignored him to shake and yell at the infant.

A harsh slap across the face sent the boy flying into the wall. "Whad ya sa boy?"

"I…I…said not to shake the baby." The boy whimpered averting his eyes.

"Ya think yer smart? I…I'm smart….Na you."  
His father snarled gabbing him up to smack him once more.

A flash of black and the scene ended. Ulquiorra had remained silent as he had watched the happenings. Now that it was over he still was not sure what to say. He really did not know what her brother hoped to accomplish.

'Perhaps he wants me to know that the girl had the same trials?' Ulquiorra pondered.

"I was fifteen at the time. Ori had just been born. My father had lost his job and my mother started to turn tricks so that the family could eat. My dad got mad when she would refuse to give him money for booze." Sora said with a bitter exhale as he stared into the darkness. Ulquiorra stared along with him only nodding in understanding.

A light flash and the two were back in the kitchen. It looked to be early morning with a now older teen boy cooking breakfast for a three year old Inoue. Both had fresh cuts and bruises on their faces and arms. The house was pin drop silent as the young man sat a plate of food down in front of his sister.

"For three years I shielded her, but now the abuse was growing worse and I feared that she would be killed." The spirit said as Ulquiorra stood with his hands in pocket beside him still not uttering a word.

"Well aint this a pretty picture." The deep smoking voice of their mother rang out.

The children shrinked into their seats knowing the peace of the morning was over.

"Where is ours?" Their father's dark and hate filled voice followed.

"I thought that you were still sleeping."  
Sore said rising from his seat to go and make them some food.

"Are you getting in my face?" His father growled pushing his night worn wife behind him.

"No sir." Sora said backing away. Inoue had tears starting to rim her eyes.

"Stop daddy!" Inoue said running over to the side of her brother.

"Get that piss ant out of here."  
Their father said turning to the make up smudged face of their mother.

"Come on." The woman slouched grasping the girl by her arm and dragging her away.

Ulquiorra shook his head and balled his fists wishing that he could take a swing at one of them. The Sora beside him held a dead pan look on his face as the beating dragged on. The sound of something breaking in the other room caught their attention. A shrieking scream from Inoue was the last straw for the eighteen year old.

The espada watched as when the father looked to the door the boy grabbed a pan and smacked him upside the hide. A snicker and a twinkle in the forest green eyes of Ulquiorra caught Sora's attention as he inhaled proudly. The battered boy before them wobbled into the other room leaving his father to lie bleeding and unconscious. The two souls followed along with him to find the mother straddling the tiny girl and repeatedly striking her.

"I told you not to touch it!" She screeched

"Please mommy…st.o..p." Inoue cried trying to wiggle away from her mother.

The eighteen year old grabbed hold of his mother's hair and yanked her off. A yelp of pain and surprise jumped from her lips. The boy had decided that it was time to walk away from this hell.

"I am leaving and I am bringing Ori with me. If you try and stop me I will tell the police all about you and father." Sora sneered lifting the weeping and bleeding girl into his arms. He walked out of the house with his head held high.

"You'll be back! You've got no one! You're nothing!"  
His mother shouted as he kept on his journey down the road.

It all faded once more to darkness and Ulquiorra recalled all the times that he had tried to escape. He had always been recaptured, but if had someone that could have fought along with him then maybe. He shook his head trying not to think about 'what if's'. It didn't matter and did not change the past.

"It was hard and we were lucky to find nice people who wanted to help us. I got a job and worked to support us. Inoue seemed to be unaffected by the whole ordeal. I prayed that she would have no memories of that place."

"Why tell me this. I can do nothing, but bring your sister more problems?"  
Ulquiorra asked getting no reply at first.

Sora closed his eyes. "There were things that were happening to her that I did not know of and can not show you. I had given her those hairpins that she now treasures more than anything, but at that time they had caused a terrible fight. The next day when I left for work we were not speaking. I died in an accident before we could make amends. I left her alone."

"She is very good at smiling when troubled."  
Ulquiorra said recalling when she should cry, but fought on.

"I understand that you are reluctant to let anyone near you, but she isn't going to give up. So I suggest you fight at her side and perhaps that hole in your chest will not be so painful." Sora said pointing to the void.

"Why would you know about the hollow hole?"  
Ulquiorra asked, but the spirit was fading and light was rushing in.

Ulquiorra woke in the lap of Inoue with her arms tightly wrapped around him. Across from him was the smirking devil that had sent him to that place. The tea had been some kind of spell; the espada had figured that out. Urahara only smiled and offered him some more tea.

"I think I will pass on that."  
Ulquiorra frowned receiving a chuckle from Urahara and Inoue.

Back At Inoue's Apartment

It seemed that tonight it was Ulquiorra's turn to stay up and think about the odd relationship. He had taken his place by the window and stared out into the bright moonlight night. He watched as a teenage guy and girl walked down the street hand in hand laughing about some event that had occurred earlier. Ulquiorra turned to look at the sleeping girl and then up to the altar where her brother's picture stood.

When he had told Inoue about who his guide was she had smiled, but he could see she really wanted to cry. He had been sure that she would want to know all that he had seen, but she had changed the subject. He had finally asked her if she would like to know what all had happened or at least what her brother had said.

"No, that is between my brother and you. I am just glad that you had an opportunity to meet him."

"You are a strange girl." Ulquiorra replied letting the subject go.

He could only assume that her brother wanted him to protect the girl in his place. Ichigo had been doing such a piss poor job of it so far. She was constantly in some kind of danger while following him around. Then again maybe her brother was still feeling guilty for leaving the girl behind.

"Both siblings give me headache."  
Ulquiorra breathed out running his finger through his hair.

Inoue was pretty simple to understand. He figured that she could not really recall the events from childhood and therefore was unaffected by them. She had however been alone for a long time and perhaps wanted someone to be with her. He did not believe that she would betray him like Aizen, but she had fooled him before.

"Time will tell.' He whispered aloud to himself.

Ulquiorra turned his forest green eyes back out the window while leaning his head on the frame. He had decided that he would stay as her brother had asked. He truly had no where else that he could go in his current state.

Since he had kissed the girl he had been unable to leave the gigai. It was almost as if his soul had merged with the fake body. His emotions had come back full force and when she was near him…well he just could not calm down. In short he had been reduced to a human teenager or at least something very close to it.

This was a weakness that he did not anyone to know about, not even her.

"Ulq…uio…rra, whats …wrong? " Inoue mumbled rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Ulquiorra replied moving away from the window and taking his place beside her. He had only closed his eyes for a second when he felt her body snuggle up to him. Ulquiorra frowned and lightly moved her so that she laying more on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I am merely cold.' He told himself.

Back with Ichigo and Hitsugaya

Ichigo only half wanted to hear what the reason was behind the soul society's decision. He was ready for a full on battle to get his friend back by his side. Hitsugaya sat back and waited for the steam to stop pouring out the strawberry blond's ears. He already knew the task he had been assigned was not going to be easy.

"Are you done?" The prince of ice asked getting the teens attention.

"All right, so what is their problem with me now?"  
Ichigo asked taking a seat in front of the captain.

"Since she has met you Rukia has been unable to focus on her main tasks. She is constantly being swept up into your problems and has even gone as far as to disobey direct orders from her superiors. While it is true that being a shinigami puts you in danger. Being around you has been nothing, but near death experiences." Hitsugaya replied.

Ichigo frowned recalling the past events. "She did what she felt was right." Ichigo said.

"I understand, but we are soldiers and orders are orders no matter how we feel about it." Shiro added

"I take it that busting in and stealing her away is not the best way, but I can't just sit here." Ichigo huffed

"I think that 'busting in' as you say is the worst idea right now. Some people 'aka Byakuya' is already waiting for you to pull such a stupid stunt. No fear, I do have an idea, but it will take work on your end and a little control on that temper of yours. You will also have to befriend the Espada." The captain smirked

"What the hell does that green eyed snake have to do with this?"  
Ichigo snarled, already losing to his anger.

"I think that if you can prove to Byakuya that you are not as irrational and irresponsible as he believes then you will be allowed to be with Rukia. As it is now he only views you as a threat to be done away with. Earlier at the school you were ready to unleash your powers, disregarding all the innocents in the building. Why were you going to do this?" The captain asked leaning his chin on his palm listening for the explanation.

"He…Well that guy was doing something to Inoue." Ichigo mumbled looking at his shoes.

"So he was beating her?" Hitsugaya asked staring with superiority at Ichigo.

"NO!" Ichigo replied grimacing of just how the Espada could hurt the delicate girl.

"Raping her?" The young captain asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled making his sister hit on the door for him to keep it down.

"Threatened her life?" He asked hoping that Ichigo understood where this was going.

"Well no." Ichigo answered in a tiny voice.

"Then what pray tell; was he doing that made you think it was okay to level an entire school filled with innocents?"

"He was kissing her." Ichigo snarled causing a throbbing vein to pop on his forehead.

"Oh my god! That bastard!" Hitsugaya mocked; throwing his hands over his mouth.

"I know. That is why I went to attack."  
Ichigo replied looking to the captain for affirmation.

"I was being patronizing!" Shiro sighed slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Oh." Ichigo said furrowing his brow and trying to understand.

'He doesn't get it.' The platinum haired captain thought as he exhaled

'Sure.' A voice form the back of his mind replied.  
He however had already drifted off before hearing.

Elsewhere in another part of town

A highly intelligent teen was entering a hot shower much like he did any other day, but today would be a little different. The water was beating and massaging his body making him feel a little more whole. A wonderful steam was filling the bathroom like a dream. He went to reach for the shampoo only to have it handed to him.

"What the…" Ishida's eyes flew open as he turned to see a very naked and wet Rangiku.

"I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine." She purred giving the boy a once over.

In his mind the busy little soldiers that Ishida counted on to keep him one step ahead of everyone else froze.

"What is that lieutenant?" The general asked ignoring the papers before him.

"I believe that is a naked woman, sir." The lieutenant said staring at the curves.  
"Yes definitely a woman, sir."

"I see." The general responded hypnotized by the way the water dripped off her nipples.

"Sir, we have a problem." A sergeant yelled running toward them.

"What's the problem sergeant?" The general asked snapping his attention over to the man.

"The privates have become excited and are on the move." The sergeant said.

The general stood slamming down his fists. "It looks like we all need to move down to the lower level. I've not prepared for such a thing, but we can't go off half cocked." The general said heading down the stairs.

"YES SIR!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Rangiku had told Ishida to stand with his hands pressed against the shower wall. He had given her a hesitant look at first recalling a prison movie shower scene that had started like this, but it was all down hill after the guy did as he was told. Of course when she began to soap up her rather large attributes he was her slave to do whatever she wanted. So here he was hands against the wall while Rangiku ran a soapy sponge over his backside.

It was when she reached around to his front pressing her breasts into his back that the real fun begun. Ishida smiled closing his eyes as his body surrendered to the feelings that Rangiku was giving. He knew that she was teasing him by the way that she would giggle at his reactions or moans, but he just didn't care. Her left hand was slowly inching toward his Quincy pride.

"I like the smell of your …soap."  
She whispered hotly into his ear making him lick his lips.

"Uh huh, soap is nice." Ishida said as she once more giggled behind his back.

He didn't care how much she joked with him as long as that hand kept on moving south.

Then it happened, the caress that he had been waiting for. The woman was rubbing her breast against his back while she lightly stroked his front. He sucked in a deep breath and found that this was not going to be nearly enough. He took her hand and turned to face the woman that was making his body crazy.

"My my that is a rather large arrow you have there."  
Rangiku purred, a lusty look in her eyes

Their bodies were hot, wet and ready.

That is until the shower curtain flew open revealing Ryuken, his father.

"There you are Uryu; I thought that someone was filming porn in here." His father said.

Then looked to the woman in the shower with his son. "You're not making porn are you?"

"GET OUT!" Ishida screamed flinging the shower curtain closed once more.

A click of the bathroom door indicated that his father had left the room.

Both Ishida and Rangiku instantly grabbed towels and began to dry off.

"So that is your dad, huh? You kind of look like him."  
She said trying to play off what had just happened.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't know that he was going to show up here."  
Ishida said tossing on his clothes.

"No, don't be silly. I mean this can happen to anyone." The embarrassed woman replied.

"NO IT CAN'T!" His father yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ryuken, Go to the kitchen and wait for me!" Ishida growled out.

Rangiku smiled and lifted his face to meet hers.  
"We can play more later, so don't be angry."

"Right, later."  
Ishida sighed adjusting his desire.

Ishida walked into the kitchen to find his father leaning against the refrigerator with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. Ishida walked to a counter and mimicked his father stance.

"That woman is a shinigami." He stated simply piercing Ishida with his eyes.

"Yes, she is." Ishida nodded calmly not letting his anger affect his voice.

"She is using you for her own gain." The man said unfolding his arms.

"Most likely." Ishida replied not moving even an inch.

"You are a fool to trust them."

"Probably." Ishida replied shrugging his shoulders.

Ulquiorra pursed his lips as he stared out at the endless desert before him. He furrowed his brow and then it dawned on him. A dream, of course this had to be a dream or a nightmare of the place he once called home. A dark laugh from behind him caused a chill to run down his spine.

"You, number four have been a very busy boy. Being brought back from the dead, befriending outlaw shinigami and making a very powerful being fall in love with you." The man chuckled.

"She does not love me…Aizen-sama."  
He replied shutting his green eyes to the world once more.

"Oh good, good and here I thought that you had forgotten all about me…Forgotten who you are." Aizen sneered.

In a flash step he had the dark haired boy kneeling before him.

"I did not forget." Ulquiorra breathed the words out.

Aizen patted him on the head.  
"First off, never correct me again or I will tear out your throat." Aizen Hissed.

Ulquiorra felt a harsh slap to the back of the head. "Second, impregnate the girl."

His green eyes bulged and his mouth parted, an icy finger lifted his face.

"Something so simple should be easy for you."  
Aizen added enjoying the pained look on his normally placid face.

"Quickest way to bed a woman is to tell her that you love her. This one is so desperate for love that she may not even need to be in a bed" Aizen said catching the frown upon the espada's face.

He wanted to hit him, to rip him into pieces, but he had no where near the power of his creator. Ulquiorra hoped that Aizen was wrong and the girl just felt sorry for him. He was sure that Inoue merely wanted a pet and if not...

"Tell her, I love her." Ulquiorra ghosted as Aizen nodded yes in affirmation.

"Very good…very good. I will visit you again…soon."  
He laughed looking at the dejected Ulquiorra.

He shot straight up scaring the sleeping girl beside him. Sweat was rolling off his body as he panted trying to catch his breath. The dream had been so real and he could still feel the pain in the back of his head. Ulquiorra's hand darted out grabbing hold of Inoue's hair and dragging her face within inches of his.

"Do you love me?" He rasped out the question and waited for the laugh to come from girl. He needed her to tell him that she did not think of him that way or that she was still in love with that fake shinigami.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
She asked trying to hide the fear that she felt for the first time with him.

"Answer me!" He screamed making her yelp as he tightened his grasp in her hair.

"I do! I do! I…love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
Inoue cried leaning her forehead onto his.

"NO, you can't love me. You still love that person."  
Ulquiorra was almost begging for her to lie to him.

"I don't feel the same things with him that I feel with you."  
Inoue wept trying to wrap her arms around him.

He shoved her away and quickly got to his feet heading for the door.

"Where are you going?!"  
She yelled wiping the tears away. He didn't answer as he bolted out the door.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" She screamed, listening to his foot steps disappear.  
Inoue sat on the floor staring at the door in disbelief.

Loud depressing music poured out of the stereo and into her ears. Her hair was a rat's nest of neglect as she woofed down raw cookie dough and red bean paste. Pieces of food stained the over sized t-shirt that she was currently wearing. Her eyes were puffing with hot tears as she sucked back the snot that threatened to land in her food.

She had been able to block the none-stop ringing of the phone from her mind. Her tiny spirit friends were pulling over time by shielding the apartment from visitors. They were also doing a great job of sound proofing the room to keep her neighbors from calling the police. Tsubaki was sitting beside her on a pillow.

"This seems a bit extreme."  
The tiny spirit said, Inoue only shrugged as more hot tears trickled out.

"I wonder why he reacted like that?"  
The tiny ninja thought aloud doing his best 'thinking man' expression.

"I know why, because…..because, I am trash to him. He was …disgusted."  
She sobbed as bits of dough dropped.

Tsubaki sighed.  
"I would walk into the fires of hell for you, but sometimes I just want to smack you."

"Hey, why are you so mad at me? I am the victim here." Inoue squealed in defense.

"You are always the victim. You expect everyone to save you and play the martyr."  
He replied

"He threw me away! He walked out on me after I told him how I feel." She barked angrily

The spirit inwardly smiled.  
"BooHoo, I am just a helpless girl. Save me, save me someone. Boohoo no one loves me or pays any attention to me. I want everyone to chase me. I will just fake smile and pretend it is okay when it really isn't. I will just keep my powers for stupid trivial things when I could do more. I will just sit here and let my ass widen and boobs sag waiting for him to return when I should get up and go after him." He mocked

Inoue jumped up to her feet, eyes like fire and fists balled. "I…dislike you."  
She snarled pointing to the spirit.

"Lie, but that is beside the point. You brought him here so he is your responsibility. Now stop screwing around like you are some normal teenage couple and make him tell you what is going on." Tsubaki commanded

"Okay, I can do it! I will do it!" She yelled pumped for the task and grabbing her shoes.

"Um, you may want to shower and dress first." Shuno whispered in her ear.

Inoue blushed looking down at her attire.  
"Great idea Shuno." She piped dashing off to the bathroom.

Tsubaki fell back onto the pillow in exhaustion.  
"Why did I sign up for this job?" He grumbled.

"I know, because you are really a nice guy." Shuno smiled flying over to the pillow.

"Yeah, I don't think that is it." He mumbled more to himself than to her.

Ulquiorra lay with his eyes closed in the tall grass beside the river. He listened as the current rushed and washed everything away that came into his path. Aizen reminded him of the harsh violent current and Inoue was in his direct path of destruction. Ulquiorra was turning against the one person that seemed impossible to beat.

The ex espada had been lucky that Aizen did not know of his condition.

He had acted a little too harshly to the girl and now the guilt was gnawing at his stomach. He could have had his way with her and then both Aizen and Inoue would have been satisfied. Something was just not right about Aizen's request and while in the past he had blindly followed today was different. He could still hear her crying out for him not to leave her, but if he stayed how many more complications would there be. This was going beyond the game that he wanted to play with the strawberry.

"There you are." Inoue said nearly scaring him to death or second death possibly third.

"What are you doing here?"  
Ulquiorra asked getting to his feet and brushing off the grass on his clothes.

"I have come to retrieve you." She replied in her most fearless voice.

Her hands were on her hips in a hero stance with the wind tossing her hair.

"Retrieve me? Woman, are you trying to order me?"  
He asked tilting his head in dead seriousness.

"Ye…Yes, I order you to come home with me."  
She replied. 'I won't fail' was literally written on her skirt.

Ulquiorra took a step toward her to speak, but noticed that she stepped back.

"Are you backing away from me after giving me such an order?" He asked a little amused.

"NO! I stumbled." She spat out trying to keep the upper hand.

"You are uphill. How does one stumble up hill?"  
He questioned getting completely off topic.

"It happens. I…I do it all the time." She grumbled as her resolve started to crumble.

"Only you could fall up a hill."  
He rebuked taking another step toward her and she once more stepped back.

"There you did it again. You stepped away."  
Ulquiorra said sounding more like a child than his usual self.

"Did not, you are just seeing things." She scoffed tossing her hair over her shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes like a cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse. Inoue's heart was jumping like a jack hammer. Inoue's eyes shot wide when he bolted toward her. Her own shoes scurried away with her still in them.

"Why are you running if you are not frightened?" He yelled still hot on heels.

"Because you are chasing me! People run when being chased!"  
She shouted over her shoulder.

"I will stop running if you do!" He yelled starting to feel winded.

"Okay." Inoue said throwing on the breaks a little to fast and not giving him anytime to slow. He rammed into her at almost full speed sending them both tumbling back down the hill into the tall grass.

Ulquiorra sat up to see Inoue face down in the grass at his left side.  
"Woman, get up." He said, but she didn't reply.

"Hey." He said forcefully after moving to her side and poking her.

"Inoue?" He asked flipping her over to see if she was hurt.

"I GOT YOU!" She screamed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you got me."  
He whispered closing his eyes and tightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come home…Please." She said still holding on strong to his neck.

"Okay, I will come home."  
He replied finding the words strange coming from his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ulquiorra leaned against the wall and watched as Inoue fixed a feast of unknown delights for dinner. The mini sized apartment was fast becoming more than a refuge. It was becoming the home that he had longed for in his past life. It was a home that he was prepared to fight Aizen to protect, but he needed time to learn how.

Inoue sat across from Ulquiorra watching as he picked and prodded at his food. Her tummy was still full of bean paste and cookie dough. She did wonder why he had not uttered a single word since they left the river.

"Orihime, If I asked you to do something for me would you do it?"  
Ulquiorra asked more serious than usual. He raised his spring green eyes away from the food he had barely touched to look into her shocked stormy gray.

"…" Inoue said nothing as she sat slack jawed and wide eyed at the male before.

"I guess I should…"  
Ulquiorra started to explain what he needed from her, but was instantly interrupted.

"You called me by my name. Not woman or you, but by my name."  
Inoue gasped almost jumping out of her chair.

Ulquiorra raised a brow at her response. "Would you rather I not?"

"No, I mean…um, you can call me whatever you like."  
Inoue laughed waving her hands frantically.

"I want you to have my child."  
He declared and watched as the girl turned into a pillar of salt.

"Orihime?"

It took a few seconds for the surprise to wear off.  
"I'm sorry, but did you just ask me to give birth to your child?"

"Yes" He replied patiently and watched as she once again went silent.

"Do you love me?" She blushed as the words tripped from her lips.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, he had known that she was going to ask that.  
"I do not wish to end your life."

Inoue tilted her head unsure if that was some kind of declaration of love in Hueco Mundo.

"That's sweet; I don't want to kill you either." She chimed with a large grin.

He was sure that she was taking the words the wrong way,  
but he was not one to lie to get what he wanted.

"You do understand that in order to have a baby we have to do that?"  
She whispered across the table.

"I understand that in order to have a child you must have sex and why are you whispering?" He asked as she nearly turned purple from embarrassment. She jumped across the table to cover his mouth with her hand.

"What if someone is listening?" She asked in a hushed tone looking around the room.

Ulquiorra gave her a look and thought that perhaps she was more intuitive than he thought.

"Do you know about Aizen-sama?"

"Aizen? No, I meant that creepy old guy at the soul society, but why would you say Aizen?" She asked

He had to tell her. "He came to visit me in my dream last night."

"Is that why you were so upset this morning?" she inquired and he gave a nod.

"He wants you to have my child." Ulquiorra added in a low tone.

Inoue sucked in a deep breath. "Maybe he thinks that if I am pregnant then I can't possibly fight. I mean with the weight of my breast and then my stomach it would be impossible. Unless the baby had powers and could fight from..."

"I think the child would be a weapon. It has nothing to do with you or I"  
Ulquiorra said cutting her off.

"I guess that would make more sense."  
Inoue giggled as he mentally slapped himself for liking such a girl.

"I take it that if you disobey him then he will do something bad to you?"  
Inoue asked grabbing his hand.

"That was why I left this morning. If I stay then you will be in danger. We do not have enough allies to take on Aizen and I am sure that he is very aware of that. Not to mention the shinigami are probably going to show up at anytime." He stopped speaking realizing how hopeless the entire thing seemed.

Inoue hopped to her feet. "We may not have many allies, but we do have one."

Ulquiorra was refusing all drinks and food from the timid tiny girl who repeatedly tried to offer. Inoue had been too embarrassed to verbally tell what Aizen was requesting them to do so she decided to draw pictures. Tessai was covering his and the boys eyes to shield them from the dirty images. Urahara was being strangely silent.

"Ulquiorra do you understand why he is asking this of you?"  
The man asked looking at the espada.

"As I informed Inoue, I believe that he wants to use the child as weapon."  
Ulquiorra replied.

"Yes I do believe that you are correct. Now I am going to inform you of something that perhaps you did not know."

Green eyes focused more intently on what the man was saying to him.

"You see when I was kicked out of the Soul Society; because of Aizen I did a little digging. One of the things that I tripped upon was that he had several women lovers that had very unique abilities. Each of those women gave birth to a child that also held that ability, but with his powers mixing with theirs things became complicated. He learned that the only way for the children to tap into their powers was for them to die, but if they died normal then the soul society would find out what he had been doing. So he had to make them die a sad, lonely, longing death. Then they would become hollows and he would not have any interference from the society." Urahara said sadly.

"Wait, I remember Ulquiorra's father clearly."  
Inoue said grabbing hold of the silent espada's hand.

"That man was not his real father, but he was the husband of his mother. Aizen made sure to get rid of the mothers of his children in different ways. As for your mother, well he informed her husband about her infidelities and the fact that you were not his child. Your mother was murdered by the same man who caused your death." Urahara said

"Wait so Grimmjow was his half-brother and that old man also?"  
Inoue asked shock high in her voice.

"Well, the age that you die is the age that you appear to be. In fact he may have been the youngest soul."

"That is wild, right Ulquiorra!" The girl chirped as Ulquiorra held no response. Her cheerful voice faulted when she turned to see the expression on his face. It was the first time she had seen such sadness in his eyes.

He was trying to process everything, but so far he was only focusing on one thing.

"So it seems that Aizen-sama wants a child with Inoue, mine and his abilities."

"Yes, but for some reason he has not sensed that you are no longer an espada."

Urahara said getting a glare from him, but an excited look appeared on Inoue's bright face.

"So he is a human again?" Inoue asked and stared hard into the green eyes.  
"Looks the same to me."

"All I know is that when you kissed him, he became infected with your powers. They rejected anything that they viewed were dark. He is not human, but something entirely different." Urahara said also staring at the guy.

"Infected? That is a harsh way of putting it!" She huffed

"The only difference that I can tell you is my inability to leave this body."  
Ulquiorra said ignoring her ramble.

"Then allow me to show you what you are capable of."  
Urahara said sliding up to him with an evil smirk.

"We have drifted off topic. What should I tell Aizen?"  
He asked trying to finish the subject and get out of there.

"Aizen can not reach you here. So you will both have to stay here."  
Urahara clapped as the others groaned.

"Freeloaders, freeloaders every damn minute with the freeloaders!"  
Jinta bellowed walking out of the room.

Ishida walked into his home and instantly, dropped his bag to the floor. His head was pounding and his weary body just wanted to crawl into bed. The day had been filled with insane accusations of what might have happened to Inoue and her espada. Ishida wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that the two were fine.

His slumped head rose up to the smell of something rich and flavorful wafting in the air. He followed that wonderful smell to the dining where all the fatigue from that day was instantly forgotten. His mouth watered at the sight in front of him and the general gave a salute to the woman sprawled out on the floor.

Rangiku had been busy that day working on her plans of seduction. The night before, she had him in the palm of her hand and then his father had spoiled everything. Tonight she had pulled out all the stops. A red satin quilt was out on the floor with various edible delights for him to savor. She was in her best 'Don't you want to taste me too?' pose wearing only a tiny sheer half apron and ruby red lips. This was one mission that she would not fail.

"I though you might be …hungry." Rangiku said casting a bewitching spell to lure him in.

Ishida sucked a breath and moved forward stripping away his clothes.  
"Hungry…Yes, I am starved."

When he was only inches away from her voluptuous body when he dropped down to his knees. He began to lay tiny kisses starting from her toes and working his way up the silky flesh. Rangiku ohed, ahed and even giggled in some spots, but this only made him harder for her. She could feel his breath nearing her private place teasing her to the point she almost couldn't take it. When he reached her mid inner thigh his kisses became more aggressive as her body trembled. He was just about to taste the forbidden fruit and she had her hand in his hair begging for it. It was then that the sound of someone pounding on the door made them both freeze.

The shouting from Ichigo made his python shrivel into a garden snake.

"We can ignore him." Rangiku pouted refusing to let go of his soft shiny hair.

"I'm sorry, but the moment I heard that guy's voice it was all over."  
Ishida said prying his hair out of her hands.

Ishida rushed to dress as Rangiku stomped into the bedroom slamming the door and leaving the mess on the floor.

"Open the damn door Ishida!" Ichigo yelled beating his fists even harder on the wood.

Hitsugaya was standing behind him with an intense look upon his face.

Ishida flung the door open. "What do you want? I was doing something." Ishida growled

Ichigo ignored the growl and walked into the teen's home uninvited.

"I am truly sorry about this. I tried to stop him, but there was nothing I could do." Shiro said loudly enough for Rangiku to hear him. He had already known that they were going to be interrupting, but certain people did not care.

"Hey man, why are you eating on the floor?" Ichigo asked walking over to the spread.

It was then that another friend showed his face.  
"Wow that smells great. What is that steak?" Renji asked

He ignored the dumbfounded look of quincy as he took a seat on the quilt along with a plate of food.

"No please, help yourself."  
Ishida said sarcastically, but Renji only smiled and replied with a thanks.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
Rangiku screamed storming from the bedroom more than a little sexually frustrated.

"Well Byakuya said that who ever could prove themselves the better man would get Rukia." Renji answered

He then returned to devouring the unguarded feast before him.

"I meant, why are you at Ishida's home?" Rangiku snarled balling her fists.

"Oh we have to go to Urahara's shop. He said that he wants us all to have a sit down. Hey wait, why are you already here?" Ichigo asked, but was blown off entirely by both.

"I am really sorry about the interruption." The captain said bowing his head.

Rangiku could never stay mad her tiny Shiro and instantly melted to his words.

Ishida frowned and walked over grabbing both Ichigo and Renji by their ears.  
"Let's go! Since it is so important."

Ulquiorra and Inoue sat silently on one side of a table while everyone else sat on the other side staring. Ulquiorra was focusing on the table refusing to let them get the better of him. Inoue on the other hand kept breaking into a nervous laughter. Urahara was just observing how they were all interacting.

"There is a reason why we were all asked here, correct?"  
Ishida asked. He still found it hard to watch them together.

"First off let's start with the facts. 1st Ulquiorra and Inoue are not married. 2nd Ulquiorra is Aizen's son. 3rd Aizen has appeared in Ulquiorra's dream requesting a grandchild from Orihime and Ulquiorra. 4th Our green eyed friend is no longer an espada, hollow or human. Actually we have no idea what he is. I asked you here in hopes that maybe you could help us with some of these problems"  
Urahara smiled waiting for everyone to digest what he had just said.

"Wait, so you're not married?"  
Ichigo asked getting a slap on the back of the head from Rangiku.

"Seriously, that is all that you got out of that entire speech."  
Ishida said, but it seemed as if that was all he had heard also. He was finally able to look the girl in the face and give a smile. Both Ulquiorra and Rangiku frowned at his reaction and in an instant the quincy found himself between two breasts.

"But you like him right?" Rangiku asked as Ishida fought to free himself.

"I love him."  
Inoue announced proudly grabbing Ulquiorra into an embrace as he sat calmly saying.

"Does he love you?" Ishida asked once he was freed and able to suck in some air.

Urahara decided that this was going to get a little uncomfortable for certain people.

"Come on lets not embarrass him with a question like that." Urahara laughed

The hatted man thought it best to go into more details about all that had happened and why it was crucial to help the couple. Everyone seemed to be eyeing the person on the side of them to judge what they thought. Inoue bit her lip and Ulquiorra had seen enough. He rose from his seat and left the room, Inoue jumped up and followed after.

"I will help you even if they won't"  
Inoue said walking up to his side in the underground training facility.

"I know." Ulquiorra replied softly as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Hitsugaya walked into the couple's line of sight.  
"I will help only so I can gather information for my report."

Inchigo and Renji were the next to approach.  
"Since you are the only one that can get their hands on that bastard then we will help you. I mean what that guy did to Rukia stills burns my ass." Ichigo murmured.

"I can't go back till I beat strawberry anyway. So what the hell I'm in."  
Renji shrugged as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Inoue looked expecting Ishida to pipe in next.

"He left with the big breasted woman, but I will take his place."  
The low voice of Chad vibrated off the valley rocks.

"He thinks that he can still find a way to be with you." Ulquiorra said placidly.

"Of course he can be with me. He is one of my best friends."  
Inoue chirped still hugging the espada.

"Yeah, you may want to keep the friend comment to yourself. That's like a kick in the balls to a guy." Renji sighed


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Warning: This is lemon and all Ishida/Rangiku

Ishida slouched down into the couch sipping on the tea that Rangiku prepared for him. He had been unsure at first about the chilled drink, but he was beginning to like it. Actually, he was starting to feel different about all the decisions he had made in his life. He was going to challenge the world and not follow the rules anymore.

"What is the name of this tea again?" Ishida asked tossing his glasses onto the table.

"Long Island Iced" Rangiku replied taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Oh so, it is American or something?" He asked getting a little glassy eyed and giddy.

"Or something." She whispered chugging hers back in one gulp.

Ishida frowned and turned to the woman beside him.

"I'm tired of being the nice guy who sews stuffed animals…I'm tired of being the good student…I am tired of no one noticing me or even knowing that I exist… I am tired of trying and… tired of being tired." Ishida slurred.

Rangiku pulled him into her arms so that he could rest his head on her breast. "I know honey." She said running her fingers through his silky hair to soothe him.

"What the hell …is so great about…that …whatever the hell anyway?" He staggered

"Girls go for bad boys, but mature women appreciate guys like you. You have everything that I need." She purred.

Ishida lifted his head from her breasts and summer sky blue eyes stared into night time ocean blue. She could see his want to be desired just as he could see hers. Ishida took hold of her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Once the click of the door sounded the couple began to devour each other. Wild and lusty fingers ripped and tore at each other's clothing. Ishida noticed her thigh high nylons and a wicked fantasy surfaced. The look in his eyes made her body shiver. Tonight, the good boy that she had known was replaced by this devious male.

"Get in the center of the bed and raise your hands above your head."  
The Quincy ordered giving her ass a firm slap.

Rangiku licked her lips at his command and hurried to obey his words. Ishida made quick work of tying her arms to the post of his bed. He then moved between her legs spreading them apart for better access. Her lush body trembled under his gaze in the moon lit room. He ran the tips of his fingers up her inner thigh stopping just before her moistening area. Rangiku shut her eyes as he teased wishing that just one of those fingers would enter her.

Ishida smiled as she whimpered and moved her hips trying to get his finger to do her bidding. Grabbing her thighs he leaned down to run his tongue between her slit. Her eyes flew wide at the feeling and she sweetly moaned as his tongue circled her nub. He repeated the action and teased her opening till she was begging for him.

"Please, please give to me."  
She cried wishing her hands were free to grab his hair and force him.

"Tch, Tch, so greedy and here you have done nothing for me."  
He snickered teasing her nub a little more.

"Anything you want. Just tell." She moaned out and Ishida stopped with a wicked grin.

He crawled up the bed and took his weeping shaft in hand.  
"Lick it, suck it and make me feel good."

The woman was powerless with need and he was being so hot and naughty. Her tongue licked the moistened tip and she heard his quick intake of air. She smiled and then licked the shaft to the tip getting an 'Ah' in response from him. She did it once more getting the same response, but on the third time she let him enter her mouth. Ishida had never felt anything this good in his life, but he could think of what would be better.

With a pop he pulled his member out of her mouth and slid his body down till his hard tip was playing between her lower lips. He looked at her pleading face and with a hard thrust entered her. It was tight, warm and so much better than his hand. Rangiku threw her head back crying for him to fuck her faster when he began licking and nipping at her nipples. Her wrists were sore, but his thrusts felt so incredible that she just didn't care. Her body was on fire as he plunged into her. She was almost there when he sat up placing her legs on his shoulder making his dick hit her in the right place. Both of their bodies shook and tingled as they reached the peak together.

Ishida nearly collapsed on top of her, but she made sure to remind him that she was still tied. He yawned and removed the nylons from her wrist. He was out cold within minutes of being under the covers. Rangiku on the other hand was quickly getting her clothes on and grabbing her bags. She stopped at the door feeling guilty.

She walked back over and kneeled by the bed. "I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me for what I have done tonight. I promise that I will be a good mother to him." She smiled as a tear fell from her eye to kiss his cheek.

Rangiku hurried down the street with her bags in hand. She was nearly blind with tears as her heart panged. He was surely going to loathe her and their son, but she could only hope that one day he could accept them. She didn't understand why the old man had ordered her to do this, but an order is an order.

She had reached the gate to find Hitsugaya waiting for her there.  
"I take it your mission is complete?"

She bowed her head in respect and trying to hide her tears.  
"Yes…captain." She replied.

Shiro walked over and hugged her tightly.  
"I told you this was going to be harder than you thought."

Her sobs came harder now.  
"I wanted to do this. What a perfect child we will have right? With looks, intelligence, personality, quincy and shinigami power. Come on who wouldn't want a kid like that."  
She asked swiping at tears.

"Contact me if there are any problems…or if you just need someone."  
Hitsugaya huffed feigning annoyance.

"Don't you worry about me captain. I can do anything, just you see."  
She fake laughed heading into the light.

The young captain watched as his lieutenant returned to their world. He had tried to argue with both Rangiku and the head captain, but neither had listened to him. The head captain wanted to right the wrongs of the past and one of those wrongs was the elimination of the quincys. So he had requested that Rangiku make a child with the powerful quincy that had showed up before. He insisted that she was the only one capable of seducing such a man. Hitsugaya had already decided that if asked by the teen what was going on then he was going to tell him.

No one had ordered him not to.

Early The Next Morning

Beep

…

Beep

…

Beep

Ishida's dark blue eyes cracked open to the brilliant laser like rays of the sun shooting directly into his retina. His head was throbbing in tune with the shrieking of his alarm clock that sat beside his bed. He glowered and grasped the offender hurling it out the window and in effect hitting someone's car making their alarm go off.

"Ah Damn it! I'm up! I'm up!" He shouted into the empty room.

His head was a mess with strange images that made no sense. Everything seemed to jumble after he started drinking that tea with Rangiku. His eyes widened as everything hit him like a fifty pound anvil. He looked over to the bedpost to see the evidence still dangling. He tossed the sheets off to find that he was completely naked.

"Rangiku!" he yelled and instantly grabbed his head in pain.

"Rangiku, are you here!?" He bellowed out as he searched his empty home.

"Oh crap." He sighed picking up the broken glasses that he had tossed the night before.

He just knew that it was going to be a bad day.

Ishida had decided that school was just not in the plans for the day as he headed down the street. He needed to find Rangiku and talk to her about last night. He had noticed that all her bags were missing after he showered and started to dress. He wanted to make sure that it was not an act of force, but in his memories she had been willing.

"Did you lose something quincy?"  
Urahara asked from high in a tree. Reminding Ishida of a certain Cheshire cat.

"Only my mind, if I try and talk to you."  
Ishida grumbled continuing in his search.

"Thy words do pierce my heart like an arrow."  
The hatted man laughed jumping down from the tree.

Ishida ignored him as long as possible. "Do you have some business with me?"

"Business…No none, but I do have news. Would you like to hear about it?"  
He asked flipping open his fan.

Ishida furrowed his brow and turned.  
"Do you know where Rangiku is? I need to speak to her."

"I fear that I do not know where thy maiden is." Urahara said with full dramatics.

"Then you are of no use to me." Ishida replied fully prepared to ignore the man again.

"So then you do not wish to know? What it is that I know?"  
Urahara sing out making the teen narrow his eyes.

"What?...What is it that you know and I do not shinigami?" Ishida hissed out.

"The soul society has deemed that their actions were wrong against the quincy."  
He announced tossing confetti.

Ishida frowned. "I will be sure to tell my dead comrades of their error. I am sure that they will understand."

"Ah, but that is not all. They have decided to create more. Isn't that wonderful of them or perhaps arrogant."

"Whatever, that scientist can try all he likes, but they will never be true quincys." Ishida said waving it off.

"Scientist, I do not recall ever mentioning that science would play a part…perhaps chemistry." Urahara stressed.

Suddenly the missing pieces of the puzzle appeared for him.  
His father's words returning like a brick to the head.

"She used me to make a kid and then took off?" Ishida whispered aloud for confirmation.

Urahara snapped his fan shut revealing a sympathetic face. "If you would…."

"Hahaha, of course she used me. I'm so stupid to think that a woman like that would like me." He laughed bitterly

"From what I hear she was really upset about this."  
Urahara said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I bet she was upset! She had to sleep with me instead of one of the others. She must have been freaking heart broken to be forced into having a nerd's kid! You know what, all you shinigami and the damn world can go to hell! I am done with all of you and FUCK IT ALL! " Ishida thundered storming off into a crowd of onlookers.

"That went about the way I thought it would. You can come out now"  
Urahara sighed into the air.

"Thanks for your help. I am not sure that I would have been able to word it as well." Hitsugaya said.

He had been standing in the shadows of the same tree that Urahara had been sitting in.

"Babies, babies everywhere I go everyone wants a baby."  
Urahara said tossing his hands in the air and walking on.

Hitsugaya took off in the direction that he had seen Ishida headed. He knew that Rangiku would never forgive him if something happened to the quincy. He had known of her crush on the teen, but had figured it a lost cause. This had been her chance to have him if only for a short time and after that she would bear his child.

Urahara entered the training grounds watching as Ichigo and Renji bombarded each other with attacks. He wondered if those two would figure out what Byakuya was really up to, but he seriously doubted it. His heart was feeling heavy from his dealings with Ishida, but he could understand why the guy said what he had. Then of course there was Inoue and Ulquiorra whom had problems all over the place, but refused to let go of each other.

"How did go it?" Yoruichi's low voice asked jumping up on a rock beside him.

Urahara raised his fan to chin recalling the death glare and hate filled words.  
"I…I think it went okay."

Yoruichi tilted her furry black head.  
"We still need to figure out how draw on Ulquiorra's powers."

"I have an idea, but it is dangerous."  
Urahara exhaled trying to recall the time his ideas did involve danger.

Inoue was leaning her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder as he watched the great battle of strawberry vs red pineapple. The two had already been beating on each since before everyone else had waked that morning. Ulquiorra almost thought that perhaps the two had not slept at all, but stayed up to fight all night.

"You said that they are fighting over a girl?"  
Ulquiorra said as Inoue gave a nod to confirm.

"Is she…Is she some great beauty with awesome powers."  
He asked watching as Ichigo received another slice.

"Rukia is the little dark haired shinigami."  
Inoue said looking away as blood sprayed the ground.

Ulquiorra thought back on the shinigami.  
"No…I thought that was a boy. She is…nothing compared to you."

Inoue had missed the glance he gave to her breast as he said his statement.

"Oh, you are so sweet."  
Inoue squealed tackling him back into the dirt and kissing him till he nearly passed out.

"Attention freeloaders, your presence have been requested up above. So, idiot couple number one stop making out in the sand and moron couple number two stop pummeling each other." Jinta shouted from the hole in the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Inoue bit her lip and balled her fists as worry etched on her gentle face. Her hand moved over her heart as she watched Ulquiorra close his eyes and stretch out his arms. Her vision was hazy with glistening tears collecting as she watched Ichigo, Renji and Chad readying their attack. Her soul was screaming to help him.

Ulquiorra glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye trying to ignore her pitiful emotional state. He stood tall closing his eyes, steeling himself for the pain that was sure to come. The whipping winds of power in the air let him know that they were about to strike. He was doing this for her sake, but her eyes could not see it that way.

He grit his teeth and sucked in a breath.

After a few minutes of waiting he cracked open a curious green eye to find that he was surrounded by a sheer pink protective bubble. He could see Inoue shouting and pointing at Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Urahara as she rubbed her eyes. Apparently the bubble was sound proof, because he had no idea what on earth they were saying.

Pop.

"I don't care! I can't let you do this to him!"  
Inoue yelled stomping her feet like a two year old child.

"What's the problem? If he dies you can always go fetch his spirit like before."  
Renji shrugged

"That…that is just a horrible thing to say…You…You mean person."  
Inoue scolded crossing her arms.

"Orihime, we have already discussed this."  
Ulquiorra said dusting the sand off his butt from his fall from the bubble.

Inoue dashed over and threw her arms around his waist.  
"I…I can't watch you get hurt again." She sobbed.

"Hime, the best way to jump start his power is by having him at the brink of death." Urahara said walking over.

"It's true. I mean every time I almost die I find some new power."  
Ichigo said leaning on his zanpakuto.

Everyone gave him a blank stare and shook their heads.  
"Luck is not a skill." Ulquiorra rebuked.

"Hey, I still got your ass last time."  
Ichigo smirked, but the look vanished when he caught Inoue's hurt expression.

"Any…way…Hime, look here."  
Urahara said and the second she turned he slapped a sticker on her head.

A shocked Ulquiorra froze as the girl went limp in his arms. "What did you do to her?"

The others rushed over to see.  
"She better be okay." Ulquiorra said low and threatening still cradling her.

"She will be fine. I created this as a sleep aid for people who don't like to swallow pills." Urahara smiled

"That's great and all, but how do you wake up?"  
Renji asked grabbing one of the stickers of a sleeping panda beer.

"You just have to take it off to wake up."  
Urahara said as the group went silent in thought.

"How does one take it off if they are sleeping?"  
Ulquiorra asked the question on all their minds.

"Huh, don't know. I had not thought of that."  
Urahara replied tapping his fan on his chin.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and inhaled trying not to slaughter the strange shinigami.

Inoue had been furious when her eyes popped open in the dream realm, but that was fine if she was hindering him. She drifted through the different dreams in search of the same place that Ulquiorra had found. Since Aizen was demanding something from her body then he should be dealing directly with her.

She zigged and zagged through the desert unsure of where she was headed. The one thing that she was sure of was that Aizen was somewhere in this place. An icy wind shot down her back and she turned to find Aizen.

"Well, if it isn't my future daughter in-law."  
Aizen laughed which causing Inoue to give a nervous giggle.

"Aizen-sama, fancy seeing you here." Inoue said in her most normal voice as possible.

"I could say the same to you." He leered walking closer to the mentally shivering girl.

"I hear that you want a grandchild. Does that mean that you are changing you ways?" Inoue asked

"Why would I ever change my ways. I kind of like the way I am and I must say the ladies love me."

This reminded Inoue of what he had done.

"How…How could you do that to your children?" She asked looking away from him in disgust.

"Come now, you only really care about one of my children. The others could have been beaten or raped daily for all you care." Aizen said with a wave of his hand. Inoue cringed in guilt for letting the others remain in darkness.

"I…I um, I only wanted to save to save Ulquiorra." She said weakly staring at her shoes.

Aizen relished in her defeated look. "Kind of makes you a bad person, now doesn't"

Inoue blinked recalling the others, but their souls had not reached out to her. "Ulquiorra was different than them."

"So sure of your precious Ulquiorra? Think that he is better than me? Think he will beat me?" He asked

Inoue's eyes shot up to meet his. "You know everything don't you?"

Aizen grabbed her by the neck and pulled her face within inches.  
"If you do not do as I say I will rip his mind apart and give that new body of his to some of my remaining pets to defile in front of you girl."

"Don't hurt him…please…I will do it."  
Inoue shrieked as she tried to pry his hands off her neck.

Aizen exhaled releasing the girl to fall into a heap in the sand.

"You know what? To prove to you that I am not so bad of a guy I will not bother him while he trains to defeat me."

"What is the catch?" Inoue rasped out still feeling the effects from the choke.

"I will allow him one year girl, but only if you are impregnated." Aizen said in his holy than thou voice.

"I swear that if he beats you that you will have no realm to run to." Inoue said venomously.

Aizen chuckled leaning down to watch her cower.  
"When he dies I will make sure that you can not bring him back."

She could feel her body waking, but before she disappeared Aizen grabbed her hair and crushed his mouth onto hers.

"You were supposed to be mine girl."  
Aizen said licking his lips, but she shot him the 'not in any lifetime' look.

She shot up in the bed happy that Ulquiorra was not back from training. She needed time to cool off and calm down after that meeting. She cast her eyes out the window to see that the sun was setting coloring the sky in golds and oranges. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head down upon them.

"Please don't let him fail." Inoue whispered as a single tear tread down her cheek.

Inoue nervously entered the dark seedy bar with her eyes focused on the floor. The place had gone midnight cemetery silent until a woman punched her husband for staring. She could feel the drunken lustful eyes of the men undressing her in their minds. She clinched her fists and raised her head as the image of her Ulquiorra came to mind. She took a deep breath and walked with confidence over to the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked with a wide toothless grin as he dried a glass.

"One hooker…Please." She said it as if she was ordering a panda beer.

She could hear the whisper of the slim man beside her.  
"Lesbians, It's always the good ones."

"My wife left me for another woman."  
A fat man in a little shirt on the other side of her said.

"Your wife didn't leave you. She just called telling you to get your ass home!"  
The bartender barked

"A man can dream, can't he?" The man cried grabbing his jacket and moving off his stool.

"Umm, excuse me."  
Inoue interjected to remind the bartender that she was still waiting for an answer.

The bartender leaned down.  
"Madame is in the back corner. Can't miss her, she lays her breast across the table."

Inoue thanked him making a mental note of the breast on the table thing. Her journey was short, but painful as every man that she passed pinched her ass. Inoue found the woman sleeping at the table and using her rather large breast as pillows. Inoue cleared her throat to wake the woman up without being rude.

The woman slurred and cursed as she slowly raised her head giving Inoue a started look. "Orihime" she ghosted.

Inoue tilted her head at the unfamiliar woman. "Do I know you?"  
Inoue smiled taking a seat beside her.

A bitter sweet smile half appeared on the madam's face.  
"I knew your mother…When she was young and hopeful."

"Oh, I have not seen my mother or father in long time."  
Inoue replied fidgeting with her fingers.

"You're better off that way." The madame mumbled snapping her fingers for the waitress.

"I need your professional help, because I am clueless on something."  
Inoue said biting her lip.

The woman looked back at the girl after placing her order.  
"Honey, I aint some financial advisor. I'm a madam."

"I need you to teach me how to seduce a man so that I can get pregnant."  
Inoue blurted out causing the bar to once again fall into a dead silence. The madame shot them all a glare telling them to mind their own business.

"One look from you should seduce any man. Well, unless he is dead or gay."  
The woman shrugged in memory.

Inoue furrowed her brows trying to find her next words.  
"And if he were one of those. Is there any help."

The woman gave the determined girl a look of 'are you serious' and then sighed. The madame started to make a list of things that she could do to try and seduce the man. Orihime had pulled out a notebook and made sure to star things that she thought would be extra important. Once the woman finished she wished the girl luck.

The madame watched as Inoue slipped out the door as the waitress walked over with another drink.

"Cute girl, I was surprised you didn't push her into working for you."  
The waitress smiled.

The madame looked down into her drink as a tear slipped.  
"Yeah, that was my daughter." She rasped.

The waitress's eyes widened in shock, but softened feeling sorry the woman.

"Next one is on me." The waitress said walking away to give the woman some time alone.

Inoue had returned to the shop with a bag full of tricks and a bag of lingerie. She decided that the best time would be after she healed him and the others were sleeping. She simply had to wait and study her technique.

Be confident and mysterious

Inoue looked at herself in the mirror. Trying to make a confident stare, but it looked more like constipated.

She was also finding it hard to see with the pitch black sunglasses she was wearing.

Use seductive voice.

"Hello Ulquiorra."  
She said deep and low, sounding more like a transvestite than a young girl.

It was at then that Ulquiorra had entered the room freshly bathed and healed.

Seductive clothes

That had been the easiest part for her so far. She did look amazing in the cute little green satin cupped babydoll with matching g-string. She had even dabbed a touch of glitter to her already noticeable breast.

Be flirty

"You know I have always thought that you were really hot."  
She said in the same manish voice.

Ulquiorra's eyes twinkled with laughter, but there was no way he was going to interrupt.

Ignore him

Inoue scratched her head in confusion.  
"How can I flirt and ignore him?" She aked the mirror.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile at the lost look on her face.

Touch him. Like a massage to soothe his pain.

Inoue grabbed a pillow and slowly started to rub and soothe the fluffy item.

"Does that feel good?" Inoue giggled getting into her act.

"I bet I can make you feel even better." She whispered hotly at the pillow.

Ulquiorra couldn't help it as a chuckle slipped from his lips.  
Inoue jumped to her feet startled at the intrusion.

He waved his hand at her. "Please don't stop, because you noticed me here."

Inoue tossed the sunglasses off to the side and kicked the pillow away.  
"How long were you there?" she asked.

"I arrived a little after you started talking like a man."  
Ulquiorra said leaning against the wall.

Inoue's mouth parted as she sighed.  
"Well this was all for nothing then." She mumbled getting to her feet.

"What exactly were you attempting to do?"  
He asked taking notice of her clothing or lack there of.

Inoue slumped her shoulders in defeat.  
"I was trying to seduce you into sleeping me. You know sex."  
She whispered walking up closer to him with her head down so no one else would hear.

Ulquiorra tilted his head.  
"If we have unprotected sex there is an 85% chance that you will get pregnant."

Inoue chuckled and looked up into his forest green eyes.  
"Thank you for the information. I had no idea."

Ulquiorra realized that she was being sarcastic, but he didn't know why. Inoue moved away from him to look out the window. She rubbed her arms feeling cold because of her barely dressed state. He walked over behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into the warmth that was all Ulquiorra.

"I went to look for Aizen when I was sleeping."  
She said softly feeling his body tense at the name.

He was going to get angry, but he really wasn't surprised.  
"and" He said wishing for her to continue.

"He is giving you one year to prepare, but only if I have your baby."  
She said placing her hands on his.

"I see." Ulquiorra said leaning his chin down on her shoulder.  
"What is it that you wish to do Orihime?"

Her hands tightened on his.  
"What do I want? I want to get married to a man that loves me with all his heart, I want to have a baby with that man and I want that child to grow knowing what love is." She replied.

He closed his eyes and exhaled tickling her neck with his breath.  
"I would die for you. Is that enough for you?"

"I would rather you live for me, but I will take that as your way of saying that you love me." She smiled

The couple had been silent at dinner as everyone else shouted and grabbed at the food. Inoue was keeping a firm hold on Ulquiorra's hand underneath the table. He knew that she needed the extra support when facing the others. Strangely enough Inoue thought that it was Ulquiorra who had needed her comforting.

Urahara was also watching them out the corner of his knowing eye. He sat on the porch after dinner waiting for them to come to him. He had raised a hand to stop them from telling an obvious lie in order to sneak out. With no questions asked he opened a portal to another realm. Inoue gasped as the fairy tale like realm came into view.

Flowers of every color, blue skies with only light fluffy clouds, Tall green trees swayed in the breeze and a path,

"There is a cabin at the end of the path. I think you both need some time away from all this. " Urahara smiled.

"What about the training?"  
Ulquiorra asked, but he figured that Urahara already knew what was happening.

"We will have time for that later. You get one week to straighten out you heads and powers." Urahara said.

Inoue gave the hatted man a hug and then dashed into the unknown realm with Ulquiorra following behind less thrilled by the view than the girl. Urahara's green eyes shined from underneath his hat as he watched the couple with his knowing smile. This week was very important to more than just them.

"Well there they go." Yoruichi said walking in to take a seat beside the daydreaming man.

"Then again didn't we always know it was going to come down to this?"  
Urahara laughed closing the portal.

"It's tricky when dealing with things like this. It can back fire and cause more harm than good." The cat scowled.

He fake sighed looking down to the cat. "Still no faith in me after all this…time."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Warning : lemon takes almost the entire chapter.

Inoue in only her tiny black satin robe was snuggled up against Ulquiorra who only had his black boxer briefs on. They were currently reading the instruction manual that had been left behind in the simple cabin. Since neither had really been told anything about sex they had been thrilled to find the Karma Sutra in the night stand.

Ulquiorra was trying to focus on the pictures in the book, but one of her nipples kept peeking at him every time she would shift. His mouth watered longing to taste the teasing nip. His lower half was rising for the occasion.

Inoue had also stopped looking at the book when she had noticed that his Menos had become a Gillian.

She bit her lip in curiosity pondering what it felt like. "Can I touch it?" She asked still staring at his member.

Ulquiorra had not been sure what she was talking about since he had been staring at something else.

He realized what 'it' was when he caught her line of vision. "If you would like." He replied to weak for his liking.

Ulquiorra put the book back on the night stand as Inoue moved between his legs. He had been a little surprised when she simply pulled off his boxer briefs off with no hesitation at all. His eyes closed and breath caught when he felt her finger slide from the base to the tip. She had wanted to feel more and so she wrapped her fingers around the stiff rod. Her eyes caught glistening moisture at the tip which increased when she stroked 'it'.

She looked up to see Ulquiorra's body slightly trembling with his eyes screwed shut. Inoue found that she liked the power that she had over his body. She wanted him to show her raw emotion like she had never seen before.

Inoue started to roll his balls as she licked the shaft to the tip swirling her tongue at the top. He began to moan when she took the member into her mouth. The sucking was highly audible, but he was to busy enjoying the feel than to care about any sound. He opened his eyes and rose up on his elbows panting as he looked down. Her hair was dancing softly on his thighs with each bobbing of her head.

Inoue gave a strange power hungry smirk that he had never seen on her before stopping and letting the still aching member rest. She kissed her way up his body and even stole his idea of nipping a nipple before taking his lips in a searing hot kiss. Ulquiorra had decided that she had played master long enough.

His hand slid down her backside to grab hold of her firm ass making her give a small squeak. He moved his legs between hers to force them apart. His hard member was now perfectly placed between wet folds. He took both his hands placing them on her hips and started to move her so that his tip rubbed against her nub.

She meowed softly into his mouth in response.

Ulquiorra couldn't take it any more, he had to be inside her. Inoue gasped as he flipped them over so that he was now on top. Her cheeks burned brightly as she stared into those magical captivating eyes. She could feel him at the entrance of her private place. Ulquiorra gave her no time to think about the pain that was to come as he thrust in. Nails pierced into his back as her tightness squeezed his length. He placed gentle kisses on her cheek in apology.

When she looked to be relaxed he began a slow rhythm of sinking into her and pulling back. Inoue was starting to like the feeling that he was giving her body. Pretty soon she was even meeting his movement and begging him to move faster. Her muscles massaged him beautifully with each plunge. The slapping of flesh, the panting and heat of their bodies filled the room until an explosion racked the cabin and their bodies causing a rolling shiver.

Ulquiorra held Inoue tightly in his arms as she returned the embrace. Neither one cared about the slippery sweat between their bodies. For the first time in a long time Inoue did not feel alone and Ulquiorra felt as if the hollow hole in his chest had finally been filled. I guess you could say they finally felt alive.

Inoue was out like a light and pleasantly snoring at Ulquiorra's side. He was finding it impossible to sleep with the sound of loud chirping coming from outside the cabin. He gently shifted his weight to get off the bed without disturbing the worn girl. He followed the noise out of the cabin and down another path that lead to a lake. There he found seven birds brightly glowing and soaring high above the lake in the dead of night.

He moved closer to get a better look, but as soon as they noticed him they swooped down. He could feel their power thrumming in the air around him as they circled. The power made his head light and before he knew it his legs buckled under him. His eyes went wide as he gasped when the first bird dived into his chest knocking him back a few feet and straight into darkness.

Inoue woke feeling slightly sore from the events the night before. She sat up and looked around for green eyed prince, but he seemed to have disappeared. She knew that he could not have gone far and thought that perhaps he had gone to explore early in the morning leaving her to rest. Inoue hurriedly cleaned herself in the shower and walked briskly out of the cabin to go search for him.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" she yelled as she wandered from the cabin.

That was when she noticed the same path that he had found the night before. Her feet moved swiftly to the end of the path where she found a large glass like dome. Inside the dome sat seven young white haired boys chanting in a circle. In the center of that circle laid the person whom she had been searching for. She beat on the dome to get his attention but he did not move. One of the boys cracked open an electric lime eye and placed his finger to his lip. The boy on the left side of him smacked him in the back of the head to make him pay attention.

Inoue backed away and called upon her Shun Shun Rikka for help and in an instant they were at her side.

"Guys, is there anyway into the dome?" She asked and watched as they inspected it for her.

"I'm afraid not, but I don't think we should try either." Shuno said taking a seat in the grass beside Inoue.

Tsubaki was sitting atop the dome staring down. "Hmm, looks like some pretty heavy shit is going on in there."

Inoue frowned staring in on the unknown activities. She would sit and wait for them to finish.

She had no choice.

Ulquiorra was getting tired of waking in strange places with even stranger people waiting for him. This time it seemed that he had even been imprisoned inside a transparent shield while seven small boys surrounded him. They all had the same feminine oval faces, electric green eyes and long platinum hair pulled back in ponytails away from their faces, but their clothing was distinctly different. He was still pissed about how they had greeted him.

Outside the shield he saw a very worried Inoue wringing her hands and biting on her lip. He was sure that the girl had already tried to break into the shield without any luck. Ulquiorra also noticed her seven guardians lazing in the grass as if they had not a care in the world. He could feel a tingle of jealousy in the pit of stomach.

"Ulquiorra-sama, we have come to speak with you." A boy dressed in an all white suit with black trim said.

"Then speak" Ulquiorra growled angrily feeling like a trapped caged animal.

The same boy bowed his head. "We thought that this would be the best way to introduce ourselves."

"Why should I care who you are?" Ulquiorra asked crossing his arms across his chest.

The boys looked at each other sensing his displeasure. "We are here to assist you. We are your powers."

Ulquiorra frowned looking at the runts before him. "How can you possibly assist me with anything?"

A boy in a red trench coat with black jeans and shirt spoke next.

"I know at this time we appear to be less than threatening, but we will show you our abilities are some what useful."

"So what exactly are my new powers or should I say what do you do?" He asked as his curiosity rose.

"I am Michael, your shield and sword when need arises. I also keep the other in line." The boy in white bowed

"I am Uriel and I control the fire elements." The boy in red answered showing a dancing flame in his palm.

"I am Raquel, I control water." A boy dressed in a long blue trench coat said sending water down on Uriel's flame.

A boy dressed like a yellow ninja shot down a lightening bolt. "I am Remiel and as you see I control lightening,"

A green caped boy dashed over to Raquel to see if he was okay. "I am Raphael, a healer."

"I am Gabriel, just a simple messenger." A boy dressed like an orange shinigami sighed from boredom.

"So you are like a cell phone?" Ulquiorra asked tilting his head and getting a glare from Gabriel.

"More like telepathy." Michael replied to correct the misunderstanding between them.

Ulquiorra looked to the last boy who had the reverse outfit of black and white that Michael wore.

"That is Zeracheil and his voice shatters...everything" Michael answered as the boy bowed his head to Ulquiorra.

"Please tell me that I do not have to wear some gadget in order to call upon you." Ulquiorra cringed at the idea.

"No, we are always with you. Simply call upon us and we will do what we can." Michael said.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the boys and their abilities. He could definitely work with these powers.

"How do I make you more…powerful?"

"Sex! The more sex you have the bigger and better we get!" Uriel shouted getting a hit on the head from Michael.

"I will explain it better. When you make love or even kiss you steal away some powers from that being, but you also take some of their life force. If that person has a healing ability they should be fine after a day or two, but a normal human would most likely die if they were to couple or even kiss with you." Michael finished.

"What do you think would happen if someone were to carry my child?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If the child carries that gene then it is likely that the woman would die before her due time." The healer chimed.

Ulquiorra inhaled and turned to look at his Inoue. "Thank you for the information it was… enlightening."

The seven boys gave one last bow before transforming back into spirit birds and darting into his chest.

Ulquiorra gasped in pain clutching his chest. "I need to find another way for them to merge with me."

BACK AT THE SOUL SOCIETY

Hitsugaya rushed into the sick ward to find a frail, delirious and wheezing Rangiku tossing and turning on the bed. His brow furrowed and a frown appeared on his childlike face as he slowly approached the side of the bed. The sound of foot steps alerted him to the arrival of others into the room. He turned to see Hanataro and Unohana.

"What is wrong with her?" The young captain asked taking Rangiku's unresponsive hand in his.

"We can only figure that it has something to do with the pregnancy since she had been fine before." Unohana said.

Hitsugaya tilted his head at her answer.

"She only just became pregnant and I have never seen a pregnancy do this sort of thing to someone before."

"I believe that it has something to do with the Quincy blood or perhaps the child is unsettled by the acts of the mother and is punishing her." Unohana sighed tired from being up all night with the patient.

"The child is not even the size of a grain of sand how can it know what is going on?" The baffled captain asked.

"You of all people should know that actual size and spiritual size are completely different." The woman replied

"So what can we do to help her?" Hitsugaya asked getting back to problem at hand.

"You need to bring him here so when can run some tests on him and her." She said as if it were that simple.

The young captain shook his head as a bitter laugh slipped out.

"You are aware of what the science department did to his people, his grandfather being the last victim?"

The woman gave a weak nod in understanding, but it still had to be done.

"You also want me to tell him that he needs to return here so that we can run tests on his blood? Oh yes, lets not forget it so that we can save the woman who seduced him, got pregnant and disappeared." He cocked a brow.

"When you say it like that it sounds really bad." Hanataro said getting a glare from the captain.

"It is really bad and at this minute the boy's father is trying to arrange a marriage with his partner's daughter."

Hitsugaya snarled balling his fists in anger at the giant mess that had been left for him to clean.

"Try your best!" Hanatari cheered before spinning on his heels with Unohana to leave the room.

"I must have been a real asshole in my past life." A defeated Hitsugaya mumbled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Inoue paced around the cabin trying to understand the pluses and minuses of what Ulquiorra just told her. One plus was that Ulquiorra had powers and from the sounds of it they were very useful ones. One minus was that his powers were still weak and came in the form of children. Another plus was that he could get his powers to a supreme level with sex. A big minus was that his body would feed off of hers, but she had healing powers so after a day she should be fine. Then again if she got pregnant she would likely die. This was a huge minus in her book.

Inoue froze in mid step recalling her deal. "Do you think that Aizen knew about this when he made the deal?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He knew. He had to have known some how."

"Maybe if I ate a bunch of garlic and wore a cross the gene would be too afraid to enter me." Inoue mumbled aloud.

Ulquiorra cracked his green eyes at the girl. "How in the world would that help?"

Inoue walked over and plopped down on his lap. "Well it kind of sounds vampiric and vampires hate that stuff."

He mentally smiled at the absurd idea as he put his arms around her. "What if you are already with child?"

Inoue twitched her nose in thought, "I know! I can go and get lots of holy water and drink it."

Ulquiorra shook his head at the mental picture of Inoue standing in a church guzzling down the water. He almost laughed out loud, but when his rational thought came back he found the laughter would not come. He held her tighter in his arms almost as if he was refusing the fate they were doomed to.

A sudden gust of wind shot the cabin door open startling Inoue out of his arms and off his lap. Ulquiorra leaned his chin on his palm having already figured that if Aizen was aware of this problem then so was one other person. That person was currently grinning at the cabin doorway as the wind threatened to knock off his hat.

"Those are some vigorous swimmers you have Ulquiorra." Urahara said walking up to Inoue and feeling her tummy.

Ulquiorra frowned in understanding. "She is with child?" He asked in a hushed tone as if to will it not true.

Inoue, on the other hand was beaming like a light. "I am! I'm pregnant! Ulquiorra I'm pregnant!" She screamed and ran into the bathroom to stare at her belly. The two men listened at she spoke sweet words to the unborn child.

Ulquiorra rose from his seat feeling a clutch of sadness making it hard for his heart to beat. A harsh whispering guilt echoed through his head. He just wanted to run away and not face what might come. Those ideas flew away when Urahara roughly grabbed hold of his arm and forced green eyes to meet green eyes.

"The Ulquiorra I know would not run away from a problem, but face it head on. Do you think I would let her die?"

Urahara asked in a deadly tone that would make even Aizen flinch.

"Then the child does not carry the gene?" Ulquiorra asked feeling a glimmer of hope rise in his depths.

Urahara sighed. "Oh the child carries the gene, but Aizen only said that he wanted her to get pregnant."

Ulquiorra jerked his arm out of the man's grasp. "Are you saying to kill it before it can do harm?"

"What?" Inoue gasped placing a protective hand on her belly. "No, no way. I will not let you." She cried.

Ulquiorra walked over and took her into his arms as she began to sob giving a dark glare to Urahara.

"Would you drama queens knock it off. I never said anything about an abortion." Urahara grumbled.

The couple looked at him in confusion as to what they could possibly do.

He walked over to the couple holding a stare at Ulquiorra that made the male very uncomfortable.

"We just have to move the baby from her belly to your belly." Urahara answered

"You, your serious aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked trying to get his mind around the idea of being pregnant.

Inoue sighed in relief as a smile jumped on her lips.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought it was going to be something bad, but this way I won't get stretch marks"

Ulquiorra sighed. "I do not think that you getting stretch marks were or are the major problems here."

A sense of dread washed over Ulquiorra. "You do not plan to make me into a female, do you?"

"Wait, then does that mean I am getting a penis? If so I want to design it." Inoue added.

"Design it?" Ulquiorra asked as a picture of a freakish Frankenstein like penis entered his mind.

Urahara chuckled as he lifted a strange instrument.

"No, no, no Ulquiorra gets to keep his penis and I am sorry to inform you that you do not get one."

Inoue pouted crossing her arms as a sweat drop of relief fell from Ulqiourra's head.

Meanwhile back in the human world Hitsugaya had just arrived at Ishida's home. A strange man whom he had never seen before had greeted him with a warm welcome. It seemed as if the quincy was holding a party of some kind. The young captain's shoulder slumped as he grabbed a drink from a tray to calm his nerves.

"No, no, little boy. You don't want to stunt your growth." A pleasantly plump woman said pinching his cheek and taking away the much needed drink. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the human, but ignored her ignorance.

He was still scanning the home for Ishida when he was pushed into a bathroom by the person he was searching for.

"Why are you here Shinigami?" Ishida sneered leaning against the door with a look of disgust on his face.

"I realize that you are angry, but I need you to come back with me." Hitsugaya said in his most adult voice.

Ishida cocked a brow at the audacity. "NO, I refuse." The quincy answered and Hitsugaya was kind of relieved.

The fact that he had not shot an arrow into his chest for asking meant that he had calmed down some.

"Rangiku and the child are in grave danger. You must come with me in order to save them." He said.

"You are trying to get me to go there so that you can run tests on me." Ishida said as Hitsugaya looked away.

He had wanted to lie, but that would just make Ishida's distrust worse. "It is true, they need to do tests."

"That is a bold move to tell me the truth. What if I refuse and they both die?" Ishida asked

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply before kneeling and bowing down his head to the Quincy. "I beg you please."

Ishida moved away from the door and had pulled Hitsugaya up to kneeling position when the door opened. His father who had opened the door went a death white pale. A girl who was passing by stopped to stare at the scene.

"Father I am sorry to say this, but I must postpone the engagement." Ishida said pulling the captain fully up.

"Look son I understand that you have this shinigami fetish, but that is a male." His father whispered

Ishida furrowed his brow. "Don't get the wrong idea he was begging for my help." Ishida grumbled at his father.

His father looked unconvinced. "Doesn't matter what I say anyways you always do what you want."

"Does this mean that the engagement is off?" The girl who had been listening and staring asked the men.

It was the middle of the night at the Soul Society and every one was either sleeping or patrolling the grounds. Well almost everyone, a certain Quincy had managed to sneak out of his room and through the shadows to Rangiku's bed side. His dark blue eyes stared down at the rambling female as the words of his father echoed.

Flashback

Hitsugaya had already left to retrieve his beloved laptop from the shop and to allow Ishida time to gather whatever he would need for his stay. Ryuken was silently leaning against the wall watching his son in disapproval.

"How long do you intend to stand there and look disappointed?" Ishida asked without looking up at his father.

"How many times do you plan to disappoint me?" Ryuken asked in reply to his son's question.

Ishida ignored the question choosing to stuff more things into a bag.

"If you have any pride you will end the life of that half breed bastard. I will not acknowledge it as part of this family and if you fail in this task do not appear before me again." His father said pushing off the wall and out of the door.

"I will miss you too father." Ishida mumbled sardonically.

He was still for a few moments with a tattered shirt in his hands. It was the shirt that he wore the last time he had seen her. He was still unsure if he wanted to fix it or just throw it away. He tossed it to corner of the room and decided that he would deal with it later. He seemed to be doing that more than usual lately.

End Flashback

Ishida moved to the end of Rangiku's bed as a flash of blue light illuminated the room. He readied the arrow and aimed for the stomach of the defenseless woman. His hand was starting to tremble and just when he was about to let the arrow go a voice called out. He quickly dissipated the bow and arrow as his eyes scanned the room.

"Please…" The voice called out to him again, but he could not see anyone.

Ishida shook his head figuring that it was just his imagination.

"Are you angry with me?" a small voice asked from behind him.

Ishida turned to see a girl with black pigtails and deep sorrowful grey eyes. A royal blue light hugged her frame.

"Angry? Do I even know you?" Ishida asked furrowing his brow trying to recall the face of the girl.

She took a tiny step forward as her lip quivered. "She didn't want to hurt you, but they told her to come back."

Ishida tilted his head. "You are talking about Rangiku. Do you know what is wrong with her?"

The girl bit her lip and looked away. "She was so sad and you were so angry. I just thought that I could fix it."

"You purposely did this to Rangiku and how do you know anything about me?" Ishida inquired as the girl frowned.

"I will let her wake if you promise to stay and not hurt me." The girl said looking him straight in the eyes.

Ishida sighed wondering who such a willful child belonged to. "Fine, but I never planned to hurt you to start."

"Then you were not going to destroy me like grandfather asked." She asked as Ishida's heart momentarily stopped.

At Urahara's Shop

Ulquiorra sat in the pillow stuffed bed wrapped in several blankets with trays of food surrounding him in every direction. Urahara had ordered him to bed rest for a couple of weeks after the transfer had been completed. Inoue had become a little over protective when it came to both the child and him. This was the reason for the piles of warm blankets and miles of strange foreign foods.

The girl made a huge fuss over every tiny detail making his life hell. He did put his foot down when she told Chad to help him use the bathroom. Her reason was that he shouldn't lift heavy things even if it was attached to his body. Ulquiorra had closed his eyes thinking how long nine months could actually feel.

The door opened and his eyes narrowed at the bio-hazard suited person. "Hi honey, how do you feel?" she chirped.

"I am hot and feeling sick from the various smells in this room." Ulquiorra grumbled.

Inoue giggled walking over to the bed. "Not you Ulquiorra, I was talking to the baby." Inoue said patting his belly.

"Of course, why did I bother to reply?" He sighed looking out the window slightly aggravated.

Inoue crawled into the bed wrapping her arms around him. "Oh what is it Mr. grumpy umpy down in the dumpy?"

'There was I time I would have killed her for that comment.' His thought to himself

"I was just thinking of the past." He replied deciding that it would be better not to explain further.

"Ulquiorra, I know that I can be a bit hard to handle and I know I say it a bunch, but I love you." She smiled.

A tinge of red fluttered at his cheeks. "I think it is getting hotter in here."

Inoue jumped up off the bed. "Okay then I will go turn on the air." She said skipping from the room.

Ulquiorra shook his head at his crazy girl. "I could have just taken off the blankets. I hope you take after me."

His hand came to rest on his belly as he whispered the words into the empty room.

Beneath shop

Two fierce fighters hacked, slashed and bankaied, but neither gave in to the other. Bloodied, bruised and tired they persevered. It was a battle to end all battles as these two titans clashed beneath the world.

High atop of a cliff two women watched the battle with interest and money on the line.

"You know I kind of feel bad for these idiots." Soifon said with a sadistic smile on her lips.

Yoruichi smirked. "You know this fight is nothing compared to one that is coming."

"Wonder who they will go after first Byakuya or Yumichika when they learn what is really going on?" Soifon asked

"They should go after Rukia since it was her that got drunk and pregnant." Urahara said plopping down beside them.

"I always thought that guy was gay. Boy was I surprised." Yoruichi laughed as dust and sand filled the air.

Urahara chuckled. "You know, people think that you guys are lesbians. So I would not go jumping to conclusions."

Soifon jumped to her feet. "Who, who said I am a lesbian! I will rip their fucking head off!"

"That might be the reason why most men think that you are." Urahara shrugged at the fuming female.

"I'm sexy, I can have a guy if I want, but I have high standards." Soifon argued taking back her seat.

"Like the guy can't have a bigger dick than hers." Yoruichi whispered to Urahara and received a punch in the arm.

Urahara laughed as the girl rubbed her arm looking down at the two struggling fighters. He had also been surprised when Rukia showed up and informed him that she was pregnant with Yumichika's child. She said that she needed time before she could face them with the truth.

After their last battle she had gone out drinking with the 11th division. The next morning she woke naked and in bed Yumichika. The morning sickness hit hard and fast, but Byakuya had known instantly what was wrong. So he set it up that he was going to marry her off in order to get her to calm down. He had already threatened to cut of Yumichika's manhood if he did not comply. What he had not expected was Renji showing up.

Urahara shook his head as a rock fell onto his head from a blast. He wanted to tell them, but he had promised Rukia that would not. He just wished she would get her ass in gear before one them did succeed in killing the other. Their love triangle had just added another unwanted and unneeded member.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Insane chaos filled the room as bodies pushed and shoved each other out of the way. Flesh flew through the air splattering on the walls and ceiling. Hands gripped and ripped at legs, breast and thighs. Angry snarls and growls threatened anything that came near them as teeth gnashed and ground. No, it wasn't a hollow attack or even a dark nightmare from the recesses of someone's mind. It was dinner time at Urahara's shop.

Renji, Ichigo, Jinta, Ururu, Chad, Soifon, Yoruichi and Tessai had burst into the dinning room hungry as a pack of rabid, anorexic super models on a binge. Urahara, Inoue and Ulquiorra had been smart enough to prepare their plates before informing the people beneath the shop. So the three not only got the best picks of food, but a show to go along with it. While the show was slightly disturbing it was also highly entertaining.

The look around the table could only be described as tense. Ichigo and Renji were still trying to figure out how to destroy one another. Soifon was still fuming from the comments that Yoruichi had made earlier. Yoruichi was still rubbing her arm in pain from the punch that Soifon had given her. Jinta was just sick and tired of all the damn moochers coming into his home and acting like they owned the place.

"Hey, don't lick on my breast Renji!"

Ichigo shouted causing everyone to stop eating for a second and stare at them.

"That's what you get for grabbing my thigh!"

Renji barked back as wing was chucked at his head from Soifon.

"Shut up! You sound like a bad yaoi manga!"

Soifon exclaimed as a giggle slipped from Inoue's lips.

Renji narrowed his eyes and roughly bit into the chicken thigh.

"You're just pissed because you can't get laid. Guys think your vagina will bite their dicks off."

A roll flew through the air and hit him square between the eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full freeloader!"

Jinta yelled angry about not getting a breast or a thigh.

Tessai whacked Jinta on the back of the head.

"Don't throw food or I will make you do the dishes."

The huge man said as he stuffed potatoes in his mouth.

Soifon was feral with rage at this point. "Hey jerk let me fill you in on something…"

Yoruichi had seen that look on her face before and knew what she was about to do.

"Soifon!"

Renji frowned at the thought that they were keeping secrets from him. "What?"

"This has to be the best chicken that I have ever had." Urahara chimed with a smile.

Renji put down his fork and looked at Soifon with his serious expression.

"What were you going to say?"

Ichigo, while not being involved in the argument was also a little curious. Normally a secret meant that a good battle was about to take place and he was always ready for a good battle.

"Yeah, what's up? We have a right to know."

Soifon wiggled in her seat underneath the intense stares.

"Rukia is pregnant." She spurted out.

Well the weight of the secret was gone, but the pain that Yoruichi was going to give her was going to be worse.

Ichigo and Renji went straight for each others throats thinking that the other had knocked the shinigami up.

Ulquiorra and Orihime had quickly placed them into shield bubbles to stop the blood shed.

"Hey, look at you using your powers." Urahara said patting him on his head.

"I can not do this for a long time. So explain what you already know." Ulquiorra sighed as sweat beads appeared.

Urahara cleared his throat and walked over to the men. "Yes Rukia is pregnant, but neither of you are the father."

As soon as he finished the bubbles burst and two dejected males fell to the floor in a heap.

Inoue turned to congratulate her green eyed man, but he had slumped over and fell to the floor.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open in the late middle of the night. His body was glistening hot with sweat as he tore off his clothes trying to cool down. A sweet scent flittered through the room and he sniffed the air to locate and devour it. He found that it was coming from Inoue as she slept soundly in only her t-shirt outside the blanket.

His hands trembled as he pulled up the t-shirt up to look at the perfect shapely body. He slid his hand from her fragile ankle to her silky thigh licking his lips. Leaning down he gave her knee a tender kiss. His mouth salivated at the taste of power that filled his mouth at that minute. His body called out and demanded more than that sample.

Inoue giggled at the tickling sensation inside of her thighs making her eyes open. She was just in time to see Ulquiorra place a single kiss on her secret spot. Green eyes hypnotized her as his lips kissed their way up her body. He paused when reaching her soft fleshy mounds taking the time to flick her nipples with his tongue. He soon became greedy taking the whole thing into his mouth making her toes curl as she sucked back a whimper.

The flavor of her skin was too incredible to describe and the more he sucked at the flesh the more selfish he became. He felt a hand tug at his arm trying to pull him away from hard nipples. He looked up into the lusty gray eyes releasing her from his mouths grasp. Her full wet lips called out his name and followed the siren's call. His desire had complete control over his body and she happily sighed as his soft lips massaged hers.

Inoue inhaled deeply once he released her from the kiss. His lips instantly found her sensitive point on her neck and his fingers dancing across her breast. Her lower lips were being teased by his hard member as his hips moved back and forth. Inoue slide her hand down to his ass moving him into the perfect position to let the member slide in. He grunts at the feeling as she gasped arching her back in pleasure. It was a slow driving motion to start.

Inoue wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her being. He panted at the feeling of being so deep inside her. His pumping became more vigorous when she began to sing out his name in a mantra with each thrust. Her powers and life force were pouring into him as he felt his peak nearing. He squeezed his eyes shut as her eyes flew wide open. A bright night shattering light shot up destroying the roof as their two bodies trembled.

Ulquiorra caught his breath and removed himself from Inoue. He rolled over and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Hey Orihime, I think Urahara is going to be mad when he sees this."

"…" She gave no response.

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow and turned to look at her. He nudged her still form trying to rouse her, but still nothing.

"Ori, don't kid around now." Ulquiorra panicked and placed his ear next to chest.

No heart beat.

"ORIHIME!" He screamed into the silence of the night.

Urahara had just returned to the shop after seeing off Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Soifon and Yoruichi. His ears instantly picked up on Ulquiorra's frantic screaming as soon as he entered. In a flash step he arrived at the couple's room to find a mourning Ulquiorra rocking back and forth with a lifeless Inoue in his arms. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, but Urahara didn't need to see the tears to know that they were there.

"I'mmm…sorry."

Ulquiorra cried into her long auburn tear soaked hair.

Urahara inhaled and walked over to the clinging male.

"Ulquiorra let me see her."

Ulquiorra didn't even lift his head as he shook it in refusal.

"I…I didn't mean…too." He sniffled.

"Geez, would you cut it out already. You act like someone died."

Urahara sighed ripping the girl from his arms.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot wide at the rough treatment of his lover's body.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled

"Don't go getting all upset it is bad for the baby." Urahara berated the distressed male.

Ulquiorra rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to act after killing the person I love?"

Urahara laughed. "Dead? She isn't dead her soul just shot out the roof. It must have been one hell of an orgasm."

A pale weathering look appeared on Ulquiorra's face.

"I didn't think she was capable of that." He whispered.

"Yeah she was knocked out of her body before when her brother tried to kill. At least that is what I heard."

Urahara replied walking out the room dragging the physical body of Inoue by the wrist like a rag doll.

Ulquiorra was still feeling terrible about what had happened to the girl as he followed behind.

"Hey, where are we going?" He finally asked once they reached the front of the store.

"We? No, no, no you and she are going to take a trip to the soul society." Urahara said humming a little tune.

Ulquiorra's feet stopped. "I really think that is a bad idea." Actually, it sounded like the worse idea ever.

Urahara turned to look at the green eyed male. "This is a must do. There are people that need to be met."

Ulquiorra had always been bothered by Urahara's words and how he always knew things before anyone else.

"Who and what are you really?" Ulquiorra asked narrowing his eyes at the hatted man.

"That is a question that has bothered man since the beginning of time." Urahara whimsically replied.

He grabbed one of Inoue's dresses and slid it over her head so the poor girl had some clothes on.

Ulquiorra stood solid waiting for a real answer.

Urahara shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, but I can't tell you that now…Later I promise."

"Later…" Ulquiorra echoed wondering how much later that would be.

As if on cue a very naked spirit Inoue darted through the doors of the shop and into her body.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I felt like everyone was staring, but I knew they couldn't see me." She panted.

Ulquiorra ignored her prattling and walked over to take her into his arms.

"Please do not do that again."

Inoue blushed and returned the embrace.

"Okay, but I am not sure how I did that in the first place."

"My Inoue, your powers must be getting stronger for you to be so energetic after sex." Urahara laughed

Meanwhile back at the soul society.

Mindless chatter and fake laughter surrounded her while she picked at the food on the oversized silver platter. This was the third party Rukia had been forced to attend that week with her new fiancé by her brother. She was unsure if it was the company in the room or her pregnancy, but this place just made her sick. So she excused herself away from the party by saying that she was feeling unwell.

She exhaled walking into her new home kicking off her shoes and falling back into a memory of him while curling into a couch cushion. She could still recall his face vividly in her mind and the taste of his kiss. A tear rimmed her eye; this was a usual thing when her mind wondered to him. She inhaled tossing the pillow away and leaning back into the couch. Her eyes slid closed.

The door clicked open and Rukia assumed that Yumichika had returned. She opened her eyes to ask why he had left the party so early, but the male before her was far from whom she had thought. Her lip trembled as he stepped closer placing his hand on her belly. Her deep purple eyes met with his chocolate brown.

"It's mine." A deep rumbling voice said shaking her to the core.

Rukia frowned shaking her head.

"Don't lie, I know you better than anyone else or have you forgotten all the times we secretly met?" He asked

"Chad, if they find out that this baby is yours it will not be accepted by the other shinigami." She cried

Chad pulled his hand away as if he had been bitten by a snake and looked away from her.

"I have always done as you asked and played the simpleton, but this time you are asking too much."

Rukia leapt off the couch putting her arms around his waist and her head against his back.

"Think about it please. The scientist will want to run test on it because it is yours and then Ichigo and Renji…"

"Ichigo and Renji are here." He said interrupting her rambling reasons.

"Wait, where are they?" Rukia asked as her eyes darted around the room.

Chad exhaled finding it harder not to turn around and console her when she was so upset.

"When we first arrived looking for you we ran into Ikkaku who feared for Yumichika's safety. He had informed everyone that you had gone to visit with Rangiku except for me. I am sure that Ishida will inform them of the truth."

Rukia let go of her hold and walked back to the couch feeling incredibly tired.

"The night I supposedly went drinking with the 11th Yumichika and I just drink tea. He was angry about Ikkaku taking him so lightly and I needed someone to help me figure out what to do. Crazy as it may seem this was the plan, but I guess Ikkaku already figured it out and of course you."

Chad held out his hand for her to take. "We need to go and tell them the truth before Yumichika is injured."

Rukia stared at the out stretched hand. "And what if you are injured?" She asked

He didn't give her a reply. He just remained as he was waiting for her to take his hand.

She closed her eyes and blindly grasped his hand as he pulled her up on her feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Bright gray eyes looked left in search of some type of familiar scenery, but sadly found none. Her spirit was still in high hopes as she looked to her right only to find disappointment. Flowers, grass and trees were to her left for miles and to her right was a wide river, but nothing remotely looking like a town or city was anywhere near.

She chewed her lip walking back over to Ulquiorra whom she had told to rest beneath a willow tree. She shook her head still not believing that Urahara would just toss them into some unknown wooded area. She paused her steps for a moment and decided to take that thought back. It was exactly something the man would do to them.

"So frustrating." She mumbled stomping through the soft grassy field and over a hill.

Ulquiorra smirked at the defeated look on her face as she trudged her way back. He tried to tell her before she made the journey that there was nothing close by, but she had refused to believe him. She gave him a scowl when she finally reached the tree making sure that he understood that she did not want to her an 'I told you so.'

"Well, I guess we should just start walking until we find a town." Ulquiorra shrugged getting to his feet.

Inoue kicked the dirt. "What was the point of coming here if we aren't anywhere near Seireitei?" she asked

Ulquiorra sighed taking her hand and starting down a small path. He figured that it had to lead somewhere.

"As much as I hate to say it Urahara has placed us here for a specific reason. We just need to find it."

Inoue playfully jumped off the path. "Hey look Ulquiorra I am off the beaten path."

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "Yes, what is your point?" He asked as her shoulders slumped.

"You are supposed to laugh." She pouted striding over to take his hand once more.

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow in thought. "Why would I laugh?" He asked looking over at her.

"It was a joke Ulquiorra. People laugh at jokes." She sighed deciding that it was completely lost on him.

Ulquiorra raised his brow at her. "I thought that jokes were funny."

"Hahaha." She replied sticking out her tongue at his sarcasm.

Ulquiorra choked back his chuckle. Sometimes she was just too entertaining.

The couple had hiked for hours through the woods and meadows, but still had not come across any village. However Inoue did see what she thought was a black haired woman picking flowers a little bit away from them. She instantly started tugging him to move faster towards the woman before she disappeared or ran away.

"Excuse me." Inoue said tapping the woman on her shoulder.

The woman looked up from her flowers moving her long silky hair away from her face. Inoue gasped when she saw the striking dark green eyes that had been hidden away. She had an uncanny resemblance to Ulquiorra. It was not only the eyes, but her face. Inoue turned to her man when he pulled her away from the woman.

"Come on Inoue this woman can not help us." Ulquiorra sneered turning away and half dragging Inoue behind.

Inoue watched the woman stumble to her feet and try to follow after them.

"Do you know her Ulquiorra?" Inoue asked feeling as if she was missing something important.

He didn't give her an answer as he tried to block all the memories once more.

"Ulquiorra!" The woman shouted out to him, but he would hear none of her words.

"Don't talk to me!" He growled out trying to move faster, but a baffled Inoue was slowing his pace.

The woman stumbled falling to the grounds scraping her hand on a sharp rock.

"Ulquiorra please, why are running away from me?" she asked kneeling and holding her hand in pain.

His body mummified at the question she had just asked making Inoue slam into his back.

"Do you have any idea what my life was like? I died alone in a dark cellar after years of beatings from the man you betrayed. Then after I died Aizen turned me into one of his pets and still to this day haunts my every move."

He rasped out his back was to both of the women, but Inoue could see him tremble with anger.

Inoue finally understood who this woman was.

"Ulquiorra, you can't blame her for what that man did to you or for Aizen's actions. She was a victim too."

Ulquiorra whipped around giving Inoue a deadly piercing look.

"I can't blame her. I think that I can blame her Orihime. She had the gift of sight and had to of known what my fate was going to be. She knew and spread her legs for that bastard anyway. My whole screwed up life is her fault."

His mother pulled herself up sobbing into her hands.

"It is my fault, but I had only seen a childless future with my husband. Then one day this charming man appeared before me promising me a new future. I wanted a child so badly that I didn't care what the consequences were after sleeping with Aizen. While I was pregnant I learned that my ability to see the future was gone and therefore did not know what was going to happen to you. I swear that had I known I would have done something to protect you. Aizen showed up once after your birth, but he had seemed so happy when he cradled you. I would have never dreamed anything like this would happen. I swear to you that I will make it up some how, I am so sorry baby."

She moved to touch his face, but snatched it back thinking it would only make him angrier with her.

Ulquiorra stood with his head down. His hair shadowed his face.

"I do not think that you will ever be able to make up for what has happened to me?"

Inoue looked from Ulquiorra to his mother knowing that if things were left like this it would bad for both.

"Do you know the way to Seireitei?" Inoue asked getting a strange look from them both.

"I could bring you there if you like." She said wishing for maybe just a little more time with him.

Inoue sucked in a deep breath hoping that he was not too upset with her. "That would be great."

Ulquiorra said nothing as they started on the journey with his mother. His mind was whirling in chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Nemu slipped silently through the night trying not to alert Mayuri or any of the other scientists. The corridors were darker than midnight as she made her way to the experimental holding area. In her hands she carried a rare steak and a glass of milk for the newest creation. She was well of the penalty she would be facing if her creator caught her feeding his latest test subject, but still her feet moved onward toward him.

This creation was different than anything else her creator had ever made. Mayuri had managed to regenerate an entire body around one single baby blue hair. She had only seen him a few times strapped down to the lab table, but each time their eyes had met she had felt a since of comradely. Today she had experienced the heat of a blush just before a harsh slap stung her cheek from Mayuri. She just wanted to make sure that he was still alive.

Nemu held her breath as she opened the cell door hoping that her creator had not already gotten rid of him. She stuck in her head and found that he was still chained to the table either sleeping or unconscious she was not sure. Clearing her throat she hoped to get a reaction from the battered limp body, but none had come. Nemu's lips thinned as she walked fully into the room setting down the food and swiftly moving to the lab table.

She grimaced looking at the clotted blood, purple bruises and ghastly scars that covered most of his tone body. He looked so docile and helpless lying there with his eyes shut. She frowned noticing that his chest had not risen or fallen. She could not detect a pulse either when she tested his neck. A strange pain in her chest appeared and with out further thought she removed his cuffs. She sighed turning her back to the body and walking to the sink.

"He looked so strong too. I thought for sure he would make it." She whispered aloud to herself.

A large hand covered her mouth as a dark voice rivaling her creators whispered.

"Thanks sweetheart, your not so bad yourself. By the way names Grimmjow." He growled into her ear.

Nemu's eyes wide in surprise. "umf, umf, umf." She mumbled into his hand.

"What the hell did you say?" Grimmjow asked releasing her mouth and spinning her around to look at him.

"I thought you were dead." She said in a calm voice confusing the blue haired guy.

Grimmjow snickered. "Like that stupid bastard could ever kill me. Just a little trick I learned back home."

Nemu said nothing as she stood staring at his half naked body.

Grimmjow stared back at the strange creature before him. He could have escaped a few times, but for some reason felt a pull to stay just a little longer. Today he figured out what it was about her that drove him have crazy. She reminded him of a female Ulquiorra, especially after he watched her take that crack across the face with out flinching. He was sure that he could get her under his control if he just used a little charm.

Grimmjow grabbed hold of her wrist and headed out the room.

"I'm taking you with me."

"What? Why?" Nemu asked stumbling behind the quick moving espada.

Grimmjow shrugged his large shoulder. "Why not? Unless you get off on being hit by that fucker."

Nemu's eyes popped wide in surprise with the realization that she was being kidnapped. True she could have easily gotten away from him if she wanted to, but she couldn't think of a reason not to go with him. If she remained behind Mayuri was going to torture her for days when he found out what she had done. This was her chance to finally escape from him and perhaps find something better in life.

Meanwhile over at the relief station Renji and Ichigo had just arrived at Rangiku's room. They looked in not sure if they wanted to disturb the funeral home silence or the odd staring contest the couple was having. They were just about to tip toe away when they where caught by the Quincy and shinigami.

"If you are going to come in then come in." Ishida said looking to the doorway.

"Yeah, but we don't want to disturb anything you got going." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck

"Disturb what exactly? He hasn't said a word to me since I opened my eyes." Rangiku grumbled.

"Kind of like how you didn't say a word to me about your plans to have my child." Ishida sneered

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and inhaled a deep breath before walking into the room.

"So has Rukia already left?" Renji asked looking around the room like she would suddenly appear.

Ishida furrowed his brow.

"I have not seen Rukia. Why is pregnant with one of children and trying to hide that fact from you?" Ishida asked

"well yeah she is pregnant, but not by us. It seems that it is Yumichika's kid." Ichigo muttered

Ishida's mouth parted in shock as Rangiku raised a brow.

"Are you sure about that? I thought that boy was a receiver not a giver"

"Well that is what we were told by everyone, but we thought it sounded weird too." Renji replied

Rangiku bit her lip to keep from laughing at the mental picture.

It was around that time that a huge commotion started in the hallway. Ichigo, Renji and Ishida all poked their heads out of the room to see what was going on. All of the fourth rushed by with a stretcher. Rangiku was getting annoyed with the fact that no one was telling her what was happening. Then finally Renji turned to her.

"Looks like they found Gin and he isn't dead…Yet."

She flipped her feet off the bed only to find the point of a magical blue arrow aimed straight at her.

"What are you doing?" Ishida asked as all the shinigami in the room froze at his action.

Ranigku's eyes went to the door knowing that he would understand. "But Gin…"

"Betrayed and left you to follow a sadist or have you so quickly forgotten. Not to mention you are still carrying our daughter and I refuse to let you go near him until I know for sure that it is safe." Ishida said lowering his bow.

Rangiku hung her head remembering the sting she had felt when she learned of his treachery. She had been able to put him the back of her mind up until now. She pulled her legs back under the sheets and looked away from her visitors to focus on the window. Ishida put away his bow when he felt she had returned to her senses.

Ichigo was now looking around the room having noticed something was missing.

"Renji, where the hell did Chad go?" Ichigo asked as Renji scratched his head in confusion.

A/N: I have been so sick today, but anyway here another chapter. Yesterday was like a tiny break to write fantasy and real lovers oneshot. In my feverish thoughts I decided to add Grimmjow, because I think it would great to have a Grimmjow and Mayuri get into a fight. So hope you liked it. Sorry if nothing makes sense.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Not to far from the city sat a weary trio of travelers camped out underneath the stars with a bright camp fire. Ulquiorra was the one that had suddenly stopped the movement of his feet and sat down in the plush grass. Inoue never even questioned why he had stopped as she pulled plopped down beside him kicking off her shoes. His mother on the other hand seemed worried that perhaps something was wrong with him since he looked a little pale.

With a troubled look on her face she also took a seat. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Oh I hear that lots of people feel fatigue during pregnancy." Inoue chirped receiving a groan from Ulquiorra.

'I can't wait for this story to start.' Ulquiorra thought as he placed his arm over his eyes.

His mother gave Inoue a bewildered look. "Are you pregnant?" Perhaps her son was being protective.

Inoue giggled shaking her head no. "Oh no, I can't carry the baby because it would suck out me life force."

His mother's eye widened in horror and mouth parted in question. "What exactly are you saying?"

Ulquiorra sighed having known that these two women were going to misunderstand each other.

"I think it is better if I tell you everything that is going on. I had died again to be exact and Inoue was the one that saved from an eternity of falling. Aizen found out that I was alive and wanted me to get Inoue pregnant. At that time we did not know why. When I refused Aizen and wanted to find out how to destroy him he went after Inoue. She made an agreement that if she got pregnant that he would leave us alone for one year. So we created a child and later found out that this child was going to suck the life and ability out of Inoue before she could even give birth to it. This of course would have killed both mother and child. I think that it was his intentions the entire time. If she is gone then I will be lost once more. A friend of ours however had the answer to this problem. He took the child from her and placed it inside me. NO I do not know the specific nor do I care to. She and the baby are safe and that is all that truly matters." Ulquiorra finished removing his arm from his eyes to judge her reactions.

He was a little confused about the starry eyed look that he was receiving from both the women.

"Oh Ulquiorra Do you really mean that?" Inoue asked in a dreamy voice scooting a little closer.

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow replaying the long speech. "It is true or have I missed something?"

Inoue giggled and launched herself at him, but stopped midway not wanting to hurt the baby.

"Oh I would be lost without you too." She said giving him a near strangle hold hug.

"That is sweetest thing I have ever heard. Most men will not even go into the birthing room and here you are carrying the child for her." His mother cooed wiping away a tear. "You did turn into a fine young man."

Ulquiorra inhaled as his face went blank.

'Women are truly baffling. They pick and choose what they want to hear.'

"Oh shit and here I thought that the universe only liked to shit on me." A loud familiar voice laughed.

Ulquiorra and Inoue both jumped to there feet as his mother stood in front of the couple.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra growled low in a threatening manner.

Inoue was more interested in what or who was standing a little behind him.

"Nemu? Is that you?" Inoue asked moving a little closer before recalling who she was with.

Inoue recalled the many stories that she had heard about the lieutenant and her captain. All had been tales of physical and mental torture. She couldn't help, but wonder if she chose to go with Grimmjow because of his blue hair. She mentally shrugged what ever the reason she couldn't allow him to just disappear with this fragile girl.

Nemu gave a tiny bow of recognition to the nervously smiling Inoue.

Grimmjow smirked with a twinkling eye. "Ya know I was going to find you and kick your ass for that last stunt, but it sounds and looks like you have you own problems. Oh how the mighty number four has fallen. Ya got all wrapped up with that crazy chick; ya gone all mama boy and even got knocked up. Life is good or death I mean."

Ulquiorra rubbed the bridge of nose trying to ignore his realistic words.

"How are you even alive and whom is that girl?"

Grimmjow grabbed Nemu around the waist and pulled her over to him getting a bashful look from the tiny girl.

"This here is Nemu. She is MY hostage. So don't get any ideas of freeing her." Grimmjow sneered at Inoue.

Inoue and Ulquiorra were a little surprised by both their reactions. The girl almost seemed to enjoy the rough handling of the blue haired man and Grimmjow was acting way out character with his possessiveness.

'Perhaps the girl is into S&M.' Ulquiorra thought looking at the strange couple.

Inoue's eyes bulged in realization of their real problem.

"Oh gosh Mayuri is going to be pissed and hunt both you down. Then when he finds you he will drag you back to the lab by the roots of your hair. Several of his men will violate and beat you. Then if you are still alive Nemu will get stapled to a wall and made you watch as he dissects Grimmjow slowly with a rusted a knife… "

"Thank you for your vivid and graphic idea of what their future will be." Ulquiorra grimaced.

Grimmjow was a little horrified himself. "What the hell have you been teaching her?"

"No, no I just have a great imagination." Inoue chirped thinking that she was being praised.

"Yeah well you may be little right in your choice of words. That crazy bastard got a hair up his ass and brought me back just to torture me. He is more fucked up then Aizen. Actually most of these shinigami pricks are some real sadists if you ask me." He shrugged as Nemu leaned back into his tight hold to make her scary thoughts vanish.

Ulquiorra shook his head for a moment. "So, you have in fact escaped from a science lab and kidnapped a lieutenant, is what you are trying to say in your brash words?" He asked feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"It always sounds so much worse when you say it." Grimmjow replied not seeing the big problem.

"Where exactly do you think that you are going to escape to?" Ulquiorra asked getting a stumped looks.

'Just what I needed more rocket scientists at my side.' Ulquiorra thought getting a migraine.

"All are welcome at my home." Urahara said making everyone jump from fright.

Ulquiorra had just known that Urahara was going to show up.

"What are you doing creating a new soul society in your basement?" Ulquiorra grumbled.

"Hey man are you on the level? That science guy will cut off your dick and put it in a jar if he finds out."

Grimmjow said cocking his eyebrow not knowing if he should really believe this guy or not.

"Is he still doing that?" Urahara asked looking over at Nemu whose silence was more than enough of a reply.

"But we haven't gotten to where we were supposed to go." Inoue said trying to understand.

Ulquiorra grabbed hold of her hand to reassure her.

"I think he needed us to find them so he could bring everyone back or am I wrong in that assumption?"

Urahara smirked "You are right on target as usual, but we should really get going."

"All will be explained later." Ulquiorra said already having figured out that later was going to be way later.

A/N: I am feeling better, but still really tired. Hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

When Rukia had first arrived with Chad at the relief station no one thought much about it. Of course when she grabbed Chad's hand and told everyone that she had a confession; everyone in the room cocked a brow. Ichigo had noticed that Chad was refusing to look him in the eye. Renji had caught the little smile that she gave to the boy.

"I am pregnant." She said nervously as she looked to the floor and swished her one foot.

"Duh." Everyone replied since it was the main reason why the three men were gathered there in the first place.

"With Chad's baby." She squeaked out wanting to run and hide in the nearest closet like a tiny mouse.

"No fucking way." Rangiku gasped out the words that had gotten stuck in everyone else's throat.

Ichigo and Renji had been stunned into frozen ice sculptures, but their rage managed to thaw them very fast. Within moments Ichigo's hollow had taken full reign and Renji had lost all common sense. Ishida quickly realized the seriousness of the situation as he drew his bow. Chad had also equipped his arm ready to defend Rukia and himself from the battle that was about to ensue. To bad no one thought to warn the rest of the patients.

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai had been having a captains meeting when the reports of a battle at the relief station started to pour in. Everyone had instantly become alarmed thinking that they were under attack. An order was sent to apprehend the offenders and bring them to the room. The commander was shocked when Ichigo, Renji, Chad, and Ishida were dragged in. A furious Unohana stomped into the room behind them.

Countless witnesses paraded in front of the commander and his captains to recount the fight that had leveled health station. Luckily no one had been further injured than they already were when they first entered the station. Still they would have to be punished for putting so many people in danger and destroying the health station.

Byakuya glared at Renji annoyed that his lieutenant had let his emotions get the better of him. Rukia stood her ground next to the father of her child not caring if she was going to get booted out. Ishida was pissed that they had dragged him away from Rangiku's side while Gin was lurking around. Renji and Ichigo were standing silently with their heads hung down so that no one could see their disgrace filled faces.

The commander general was rubbing his temples trying to decide how he was going to handle this rather delicate problem. They had already lost so many great fighters and it would be a shame to lose more over something like this. Then after a few minutes the problem worked themselves out in his mind.

"Regarding the matter of the sick patient; we do have some empty facilities that will work fine for the time being."

The general said giving the information to the still upset Unohana so she could inform her people.

He then looked to Ishida.

"Quincy you are allowed to leave since you were merely trying to protect the mother of your child."

"Gee thanks." Ishida said sardonically as he turned on heel and walked out mumbling about bastard shinigami.

He turned his gaze over to Chad and Rukia.

"I want the both of you to remain at the health station for the duration of the pregnancy so that we may watch over yours and Matsumoto's pregnancy. I don't want the same fate to befall you that had happened to her earlier."

Lastly he turned to look at Ichigo and Renji and simply said. "Decide."

Renji and Ichigo gulped looking up at the angry man. "Decide?" they asked not understanding.

"Whom shall it be Kurosaki or Abarai?" He asked once more making the men turn to each other.

Neither knew what the name would mean, but they were sure it wasn't for a grand prize in a contest.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The strawberry blond spit his own name out when he saw Renji open his mouth.

Meanwhile under Urahara's shop a small city of tents had been erected to house all the outcasts or as Jinta called it 'Freeloaderville'. Ulquiorra was currently resting upon an oversized pillow and watching as Grimmjow pawed and played his hostage. He could also see Inoue approaching with a pitcher of lemonade and cookies.

"I think that you should explain to Grimmjow everything you know." Inoue said taking a seat beside him.

Ulquiorra looked once more at the playful idiot rolling around in the sand.

"I would rather not deal with him while I am not able to fight."

"Oh I don't know. He seems different since he came back." Inoue smiled as she watched the couple.

"Or perhaps he is merely playing with his food." Ulquiorra grumbled taking a cup of lemonade.

"Hey Grimmjow I brought lemonade and cookies!" Inoue yelled getting his attention.

Ulquiorra exhaled in his usual way. "I am so glad that you listen to me in your usual way. Hence not at all"

Grimmjow fake skipped over with a giggling Nemu at his side

"Thanks June. Did ya call Wally and the Beaver too?" Grimmjow smirked getting a glare from Ulquiorra.

"Woo there little mama don't get your panties in a bunch." He chuckled grabbing a drink.

Inoue and Ulquiorra had grown use to letting his jabs slide off them. He was almost like a giant five yr old.

"Grimmjow, I was wondering what your first life like?" Inoue asked as Ulquiorra groaned.

The question had made the feisty blue haired man tense up, but he regained his cocky attitude swiftly.

"Look sweetheart I really don't feel like divin into my old wounds, but when I do I will give ya a call."

Ulquiorra set down his drink and gave Grimmjow a hard look.

"Did you know that Aizen was your real father?"

Grimmjow shook his head at the question thinking that Ulquiorra was messing with him.

"Man don't you know drugs are bad for the baby?" Grimmjow joked, but his voice sounded a tinge off.

"What do I have to gain by lying to you about such a thing?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow's smirk turned into an ugly frown. "So what are you like my brother or something?"

Ulquiorra was surprised by the reaction he was getting. "Half brothers, I do believe."

"Bullshit, that's just some crap that they are feeding you." He barked out getting to his feet.

"No Aizen verified it along with my mother that it is in fact the truth." His truth filled green eyes said calmly.

Ulquiorra then decided that the best way for him to understand was if he replayed the entire story of what had happened to him. Grimmjow had astonished all three when he sat back down and listened to what the other had to say. Inoue could see something resembling regret flitter in those electric blue eyes. When Ulquiorra finished Grimmjow had simply stood and walked away with Nemu following softly behind like a puppy.

"Do you think that he is regretting what happened with Luppi?" Inoue asked wrapping her arms around her man.

Ulquiorra tilted his head as he watched Grimmjow walk further away from them.

"It could be a number of regrets that are racing through his mind."

Inoue gave Ulquiorra a tiny squeezing hug. "Don't worry about him. Nemu is with him."

Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes at the statement "Why should I worry about him; I have my own problems."

"Whatever." Inoue replied knowing that in the back of his mind he really was.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ulquiorra's lips thinned as he starred down the corridor. He could only assume that Inoue and Urahara were once again up to their tricks. The flickering lighting and trash on the floor made it hard to walk without stumbling. He slid his fingers along the paint chipped wall as he headed toward the first doorway that he could make out clearly.

Inside the room he found a naked chained thirteen year old Grimmjow sitting on the cold stone floor blankly staring at the wall. Ulquiorra raised a brow wondering what type of place Grimmjow had grown up in. They both looked to the door when they heard the sounds of fast approaching footsteps. A nicely dressed man with long black hair and even darker eyes entered the room. His eyes held disapproval as he stepped into Grimmjow's line of sight.

"What exactly did you think that you were doing to that customer?"

The man asked kneeling down and grabbing the boys chin to make him pay attention.

Grimmjow frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Fucking old pervs. I'll killem all before I let them stick their dicks in my ass or mouth."

The man chuckled to this response. "So glad you think you have a say…but you don't."

Ulquiorra cringed at the words in understanding of what this place was.

The man slid one of his fingers along Grimmjow's lower lip only to have the boy bite him.

"Oww." The man yelped and Ulquiorra almost laughed if not for the harsh back hand the boy received from the man. Ulquiorra balled his fists and furrowed his brow angered by the man's actions. It was the first time he felt he wanted to protect this violent little being that held half of the same blood that he had. 'Is this what Inoue felt at that time?' he pondered

The man glared down at the bleeding lipped boy. "Get this straight. Your mother sold you to me and that means that your ass is mine to do what I please. You will listen or so help me I will find a man so violent for your first time that your bowels will fall out."

Ulquiorra felt a chill at the man's words as if he were speaking to him.

Grimmjow however smirked unafraid of his words.

"Fucker when my dad finds out what that bitch has done he is going to kill her and you."

Ulquiorra and the man were both baffled by the child's words.

"Your father? Your mother was raped kid. That's why every time she looks at you she cries. What the hell? Do you think that you would be in a brothel if anyone in the fucking world cared about a blue haired demon like you?" The man laughed, but Grimmjow held firm.

"She is a liar! My dad is magical and that's why I have this hair color and later on I will get special abilities just like my dad. Then I can call out to him and he will come and get me. That crazy bitch isn't my mother. She stole me from my real world and then sold me to you, but he will come and I bet I even have brothers that will come with him to rescue me. He is going to kill you and any one else that hurts me. He loves me…just you wait bastard." He barked

Ulquiorra was oddly proud of the cockiness the boy held, but he didn't know where the boy had come up with such a story. He could only assume it was how Grimmjow coped with life.

The man shook his head at the defiant boy. "Look kid I don't know if you're crazy or really believe that crap, but ya got no one and nowhere to go, but here. I think I will leave you down here for a few days and maybe when I come back you will let me play with you for some food."

The man ran his fingers through the blue hair getting a growl from Grimmjow before standing and walking out the room.

Grimmjow's head slumped forward once he was alone as tears fell from his eyes.

"Some one loves me." Grimmjow repeated over and over to himself.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to the brightly colored sheet that was his ceiling. His physical body remained still while his mind worked on the new facts that he had been given. He was glad that all was silent outside the tent if only for a short time. He felt a tiny bit defeated.

Ulquiorra now understood why Grimmjow fought so hard to get Aizen's approval even when that man was the reason why he had lost his arm. Unconsciously Grimmjow must have accepted Aizen as the father he longed for in his last life. He could even see why Grimmjow had killed Luppi without a second of hesitation. Luppi had taken his place in the family and along with it any kind of affection Aizen had for him. Ulquiorra knew that this reasoning was flawed since Aizen cared about no one and nothing, but Grimmjow had still held onto that hope.

"Hope." Ulquiorra breathed the word out into the empty tent.

His half brother had always been a fighter where as Ulquiorra had always resigned himself to fate. He had never thought that his life would ever get better and had no fairy tale world of a father and brothers. Yet he now found himself with his mother, brother, a strange girl that adored him and a child on the way. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like had he also fought for something more than what he had been given.

His eyes shifted to the entrance of the tent when he heard a soft ruffling.

"You're not mad are you?" Inoue asked biting on her lower lip and wringing her fingers.

Ulquiorra looked back to the material ceiling. "I shall be cooking from now on."

Inoue's body relaxed as she dashed over and snuggled next to him. "Okay."

Grimmjow was sitting on the top of the roof staring at the stars in the sky with Nemu standing a little ways behind him. He felt as if he had lost something when he was informed that Aizen was his real father and the espada his brother. A small light that had always burned seemed to dim down to mere nothing.

He looked over his shoulders when he heard Nemu move closer.

"Umm, I like being with you so please don't make me leave." She said meekly.

Grimmjow laughed and shaking his head. "Stay or go it is up to you. I have no need for you."

"Really?" She asked sadly making him look at her a little closer.

Grimmjow looked away and cleared his throat. "Look I heard those science guys talk about how that guy treated you. Hell at night I could here you begging for him to stop…I just thought that if I could get away from there then you could be free of that…pain."

Nemu brought her hand to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes.

Grimmjow was surprised by her reaction and jumped up to his feet looking around.

"Don't cry…Everyone is going to think that I did something to you."

Nemu kneeled in front of him and bowed her head.

"I give myself to you. You are my new master to do with me what you want."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped to the ground from the rooftop.

"That is a hell of an offer, but I don't need a slave." Grimmjow said pulling her up.

Urahara chuckled coming out of the shadows. "She means that she will be your weapon."

"Damn chick I don't know what that means, but just chill out and don't get all serious. I apparently already have someone that is too serious for my liking." Grimmjow grimaced

Urahara laughed and then looked down to see his newest couple arriving.

"Who the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked narrowing his eyes for a better look.

A tattooed man with long crimson hair pulled back in ponytail was hand cuffed to a shapely strawberry blond that had the same scowl that Ichigo often wore. Neither of them seemed to be very happy about coming to the shop or being linked to one another.

Urahara looked down at the couple. "Hmm, seems that Ichigo and Renji are being punished."

A/N: Well now we know Grimmjow past and that Ichigo has been turned into a female. As always thanks for the reviews and if you like it great and if not ;P too bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

The meeting room in the back of the shop currently only held Urahara, Renji and the newly gender changed Ichigo. Outside the room however was every occupant of the house the new and old. Well except for Ulquiorra and Nemu who had decided that watching the eavesdroppers was far more entertaining than what ever was going on in the room. Ulquiorra had bit back a smirk when Inoue decided to just climb onto the back of Grimmjow and press her ear against the door after he had taken her place. Jinta and Ururu followed her led and climbed onto Tessai's back.

"Surely they realize that the door will not be able to sustain all that weight." Nemu said looking to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the female beside him having found it refreshing to speak intelligently.

"Try not to be to rational when dealing with these people or you will start to get horrible migraines."

It was at this time that the door finally did start to crack and before they could react busted completely. A pile of bodies tumbled into the room surprising Renji and Ichigo. Urahara had already known that they would do such a thing since it was in their nature. Ulquiorra walked in the room to pull Inoue out the heap since she seemed to be trapped at the bottom. Nemu hurried in to dust off Grimmjow's clothes once he had finally got to his feet.

Ichigo and Renji simply sat silently while everyone pulled themselves together before even trying to continue.

"Yeah, so like I was saying. I can't go home looking like this handcuffed to a guy. It might just kill the old guy."

Ichigo said tossing his now long strawberry blonde hair over his shoulder and trying to ignore the chest stares.

"Were you informed as to how long you will be like this?" Urahara asked taking a sip of tea.

"Something about staying this way till we can respect other peoples relationships and wishes. Whatever the hell that means. So we went a little overboard and destroyed the sick ward. I mean we didn't kill anyone."

Renji said flopping back onto a large pillow behind him and not seeing the shocked look on some people's faces.

Urahara raised a brow realizing that this may take a long time indeed. "And you wish to stay here also."

"Well yeah I mean Renji has to go and help with the fixing of the health station, but other than that yeah."

Ichigo said giving a glare to the snickering Grimmjow who kept pointing at his large breasts.

"Then it is a good thing that I prepared a tent for you." Urahara said getting up from his relaxed position.

Ichigo and Renji also got up to follow along behind him, but Renji stopped in front of Nemu.

"You okay here?" He asked getting a growl from Grimmjow as he snatched her up in his arms.

"I am being cared for." Nemu blushed in her usual way when Grimmjow was being possessive.

"Well I guess the devil himself would be better than Mayuri. Speaking of him; he was arrested when they found out about the resurrections and the tortures aka experimenting he had been doing for his own amusement. Your boy here wasn't the only one that was brought back, but I have no idea what became of the others. I was a little busy getting handcuffed to someone at the time." Renji said letting the others know indirectly what was going on.

"So he can't come after me?" Nemu asked raising her head for the first time to talk to someone beside Grimmjow.

"I don't think that there is a cell that can hold him. I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you. He is about as big a bastard as Aizen." Renji replied receiving a firm yank from Ichigo to make him move his ass along.

"We need to locate them before soul society or Aizen." Ulquiorra said getting taking a deep breath and looking over at the electric blue haired espada. "If they want help then I will help them since I am their half brother, but if they are to be enemies it is best to know where they are." Grimmjow nodded in agreement with his words.

"Oh no you don't mister. You are pregnant and if you go rough housing with your siblings you may lose the baby."

Inoue said walking in front of him and crossing her arms to show she was serious.

"She has a point I will go. I can't be crazy if you are there anyway." Grimmjow said running his fingers in his hair.

"What of the girl? What are you going to do with her?" Ulquiorra asked surprised by Grimmjow's actions.

Grimmjow was already walking out the busted doorway and had his back to the group.

"I trust that you will keep her safe…brother." He mumbled as he moved quickly away from the awing girls.

Urahara had just reached the top of the ladder after showing Ichigo and Renji to their new home when a noise in the shop caught his attention. He hit a silent alarm warning the others that someone unexpected had entered the store and they needed to disappear. He placed his merchant smile upon his face and entered the shop. The smile slipped when he saw a large number of police officers and detectives standing in the store.

"Are you Kisuke Urahara?" A man in a long black trench coat asked flipping open a detective badge.

"I am Kisuke Urahara and how may I be of service to you?" Urahara asked already catching the new game.

"There have been a number of youths that have gone missing in this area lately. All the reports made mention of this shop and an odd man that ran this place. I don't suppose that you know anything about any of the missing kids?" The detective asked giving Urahara a once over look.

Urahara scratched at his scruffy chin. "Missing kids, missing kids. Hmm, no I can't say I know anything about missing kids. Abandoned, unwanted or kids with no place to go I do know something about, but that it is all."

The detective narrowed his eyes at the calm and cool shop keeper.

"Then I guess you don't care if we take a look around and make sure that there is no funny business here."

"Well this is a business and I have been accused of being funny, but I don't think that is a reason to arrest me." Urahara laughed, but the detective didn't find his words amusing.

"Very well, look around. I have nothing to hide." Urahara said hoping that everyone had fled the store in time.

Lucky for Urahara that Ulquiorra was there to make sure that everyone escaped soundlessly instead of rushing to his aid like Ichigo had wanted to do. So now in the cold dark park sat a pregnant Ulquiorra, An overly anxious Inoue, A very worried Nemu and a newly sex changed Ichigo handcuffed to an aggravated Renji. Everyone else had been able to stay spirits and there fore had nothing to fear.

Ichigo huffed and got to his feet. "Come on. Who ever set up Urahara is gunning for us anyways."

"True, but where can we go? They will surely check Inoue's home next." Ulquiorra said in question.

"Just come to my home. I will tell the old man everything." Ichigo grumbled nearly ripping Renji's arm off.

Inoue's eyes brightened. "This is so great. Maybe you and Ulquiorra can become great friends."

Ichigo groaned at her words. "Let's just get out of here before I change my mind."

"What about …Grimmjow? I mean how will he find me …or us?" Nemu asked looking shyly at the ground.

"Pfft, don't worry that bastard will find you even if you don't want him too." Renji said letting Ichigo drag him along behind. He was still feeling guilty about Ichigo losing his manhood and if it made the strawberry feel better to jerk him around like rag doll then Renji wasn't going to complain.

"Yes, he will come when he has found what he looking for." Ulquiorra said trying to make her feel better.

"Aw, you sound like a real brother. Sooo sweet." Inoue cooed give Ulquiorra a big hug.

"Please stop…If the others are around they will use this against me." Ulquiorra said glancing around suspiciously.

"Oh okay, but just remember I wuv you." Inoue giggled as Renji and Ichigo made gagging noises.

"How can he forget she only say every five minutes." Renji whispered to Ichigo getting a laugh.

A/N: Sorry about the long break, but that could turned into something a little more serious and the medicine I am on makes it hard to think or stay awake. I am also working on a one shot for our couple. Cuss I just wuv them. :P


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ichigo leaned back and exhaled feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted after telling his/her family the entire truth about past recent events. Ichigo tilted his/her head looking at the expressions on their faces. The three resembled the famous painting of the scream except with tea cups in their hands. Then again the information that he/she had just dropped on them was the equivalent of a 2,000 lb anvil falling from an abandoned space station onto their heads. With a shrug of his/her shoulders Ichigo and figured that they would get over it eventually.

Renji had remained silent while Ichigo explained the long chapter versions of his life recently. He surely would have fallen asleep except for the chill of murderous intent from Ichigo's father. Renji had a feeling that man knew way more than he let on and it just pissed him off that Isshin would keep so many secrets from Ichigo. With a pop of a light bulb above his head an idea formed. One that would let Ichigo see who his father really was and put Renji's boredom to rest for a few minutes.

Wrapping a strong arm around Ichigo's now shapely waste Renji pulled the strawberry blonde close to him.

"What the hell are doing?" Ichigo asked while trying to break free of the strange grip.

Renji bit back the laugh in his throat. "Awe; come on baby we don't have to hide our love from your family."

"Ahh, it is just like a page from a boy love manga." Inoue whispered to Ulquiorra while clapping silently in thrill.

Inoue, Ulquiorra and Nemu had been eavesdropping on the conversation since the start.

Ulquiorra scratched his nose in thought.

"Are they a gay couple? Ichigo is a woman now. So technically they are just a normal couple. I think?"

Nemu tapped her lip recalling a scene from her past.

"My master often said that if it is just oral sex from a man then it is not gay."

Both Inoue and Ulquiorra gave the female a strange look for the off handed remark.

"No, I am pretty sure that is considered gay since the one with a penis in his mouth also has a penis." Ulquiorra said.

Inoue twitched her nose. "Well, I mean a guy can't tell the difference in feeling if closes his eyes or…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE DOOR BEFORE I KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" Ichigo screeched.

Just as Ichigo was about to jump up and charge at the door he/she caught the darkening expression of his/her father. Ichigo had fought Isshin for years, but never had the man held that look. Ichigo looked at Renji who was finally releasing him. The sound of cracking knuckles drew every ones attention to Isshin once more as he stood firm and strong. His Aura burst all around the room as he sought to protect his new daughter's honor.

"I DO NOT APPROVE! I DEMAND YOU PROVE YOUR WORTH!" Isshin screamed pointing at Renji.

Ichigo's face went hollow white at the words Isshin had just spewed from his mouth.

"Look old man neither of us wanted this in the first place and besides we are already married." Ichigo shrugged

"Not here. Not in this realm. You are not married here." Isshin said haughtily crossing his arms like a child.

Ichigo tilted his/her head and looked at Renji. "Is that true?"

Renji scratched his chin trying to recall any kind of rule like that, but he truthfully didn't know.

Isshin puffed out his chest. "It is true, just like having girlfriends in different dimensions is not really cheating."

Inoue frowned and looked at Ulquiorra. "You better not even think about it mister."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Yes, because every woman wants a pregnant man."

"I challenge you. If you are able to defeat me then I will hand Ichigo over to you." Isshin said darkly.

Renji didn't really care if Ichigo was given to him or not. A challenge was given and there was no way that he could walk away and still call himself a man. The others watched as Renji rose from his seat to accept. Both men grinned evilly at each other eager to start battle while Karen and Yuzu moved anything breakable out of harms way.

Ichigo sighed and raised from his/her seat deciding that it would be meaningless to try and explain anything more to the idiots. He/she figured that this whole incident would probably be over in a couple hours. In the meantime Ichigo thought it best to just take a walk while the house was being destroyed.

He/she had only made it a couple of blocks before stumbling upon a fight. Well more like someone getting the crap kicked out of them by a bunch of thugs. Ichigo's brain wanted to walk away, but before it could relay the message the fists had already began a full on assault.

Even as a woman Ichigo was a hardcore badass and within only a few minutes the fight was over. The whimpering bullies limped away licking their wounds and threatening their revenge. Ichigo ignored their ramblings and moved over to see how the victim was. The strawberry blonde flipped over the badly injured brunette.

"Keigo?" Ichigo half asked just as dark chocolate eyes fluttered open briefly in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile in an unusually busy police station Urahara sat awaiting the detective that wished to speak with him. It seemed that the police had discovered female items and children's clothing during their search. This of course prompted them to ask Urahara to accompany them to the station. The whole thing had a very familiar stink. He knew that he was being set up in the same way that he had been at the soul society. His suspicions became reality when Aizen entered the room.

"Aizen, I have the feeling that we have had this dance before." Urahara laughed bitterly shaking his head.

"Yes, yes, and you are once again stepping on my toes." Aizen retorted taking a seat on the other side of the table.

Urahara gave a questioningly innocent look. "I do believe that you promised not to do anything to them for a year."

"I do hope that you are not insinuating that I would do something to my precious children." Aizen snickered.

"Why ever would I think that? I mean you have been such an adoring father so far. " Urahara quipped.

Aizen leaned back in chair and raised his left hand revealing a shiny golden ring hugging his finger.

"I met the most fascinating human woman in a bar and before I knew it we were married."

Urahara cocked a brow unsure of how to respond to this news.

"She just looked so much like Inoue that I couldn't let her escape my loving clutches. Then again most children favor their mothers. "

Aizen smirked and Urahara finally understood what the mad man was plotting.


End file.
